Akito and Estelle in Wonderland
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: With busy parents, Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity meet Alice and Lorina for their daily tutoring lessons until lunch time. During the boring lessons, they wish for a world that would be all their own and they end up in a magical and mystical place known as Wonderland. Will they ever be able to get home after this insane and wondrous adventure?
1. Chapter 1

Vincent, Estelle, Akito, and Felicity's parents were very busy today and actually did not have time for their childrens' education. They kept trying to think of a compromise until a young lady with a younger sister she tutored offered to educate them for the day until their parents would be free again. The adults agreed to let their kids go see her the very next day. They would also bring their Pokemon with them. Felicity shut the door behind her as she wandered out of her home grounds and ended up to around where other people lived. She ran into her cousins and they started to walk together to the nearby river bank.

"At least it's a beautiful day outside..." Estelle shrugged.

"It's a bit warm..." Felicity gripped her collar slightly.

"Okay? What's the matter with you, Felicity?" Estelle asked.

"It's very warm compared to home..." Felicity said as they walked.

"It's nearly Spring!" Vincent told her. "You know... Flowers in bloom... Fresh cut grass... Allergy season..."

"Maman does not like it..." Felicity then said.

"Wow, well, me, Estelle, and Vincent are going to be with a new tutor." Akito told her.

"Me too also..." Felicity said. "My parents are very busy today."

"I hope everything's okay..." Estelle said.

* * *

There was a girl who appeared to be older than them all, but still younger than an adult, she had brown hair with purple clothes that showed she was from a upper class family. "You must be the children I'm going to look after for the morning," she said to them. "My name is Lorina."

"Pleased to meet you." Estelle said with a curtsy.

Lorina smiled, she liked the respect.

"Mew..." a tiny mew came to them.

The cousins looked behind Lorina and saw a red kitten with a pink bow wrapped around its neck.

"Awww! Who's this little darling?" Estelle asked, finding the kitten adorable.

"This is Dinah," Lorina introduced. "Excuse me, I better look for my sister, you're all going to learn with her..." she then walked off to find her eccentric younger sister.

"Hello, Dinah!" Estelle picked up the kitten into a hug.

"Hello..." Dinah mewed.

"Oh, you are just so precious." Estelle smiled at the kitten.

Akito and Vincent smiled.

Felicity gently pet the kitten to make it purr.

"Alice!" Lorina called for her sister.

* * *

There was a girl with long blonde hair with a black bow in a blue dress with a white apron hanging from the tree branch then. "Oh!" she called in surprise to see the four kids there with her.

"You must be Alice." Akito guessed.

"Guess you found out my secret," Alice pretended to be annoyed. "Looks like I'm gonna have to turn myself in."

"Don't worry, little lady, you're safe with us." Vincent said playfully.

"For now..." Alice laughed as she got herself down and straightened out her dress a little.

"Alice!" Lorina continued to call, then found her. "There you are! Where have you been?"

"I've been here the whole time..." Alice replied innocently. "You just haven't known where to look."

"Yep, it's true." Estelle added in.

"Oh... Very well then..." Lorina rolled her eyes slightly. "Now, please be seated... You all have a lot to lessons to go through."

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity sat down. Alice climbed up the tree again, taking Dinah with her and had picked a few daisies. Larvitar, Vulpix, Teddyursa, and Misdreavus all then came out of their Pokeballs to find out what was going on. Lorina sat by the tree and opened the book, but then yelled out in alarm once she saw the Pokemon.

"Stop!" Felicity told her. "You are frightening them!"

" _I_ am frightening _them_!?" Lorina asked in accusatory.

"We're so sorry, we should have told you that we had real Pokemon." Estelle said.

"Poke...What...?" Lorina looked at them like they were crazy.

"Oh, I've heard of these!" Alice smiled, she decided to step down and take a closer look. "Oh, I like this one a lot..." she bent down to Teddyursa and patted the top of his head.

"Yeah, Teddyursa is the most cuddliest Pokemon of them all." Estelle smiled.

"I can see why..." Alice smiled as she was gentle with the little bear Pokemon.

Teddyursa was shy at first as always, but warmed up to Alice, seeing goodness in her heart.

Lorina was a little overwhelmed by the Pokemon, but she tried her best to not let them distract her. "Now, please sit down, children..." she told them, despite being a child herself technically, she still saw them as a lot younger than herself. "You have a lot of lessons to learn and I intend to tutor you like I do with my own sister."

"Yes, ma'am." the Fudo siblings and their cousin said in unison.

"Now, then, let's get started..." Lorina sat down by the tree and opened a book to start them off. "And please, keep those creatures under control."


	2. Chapter 2

The kids sat with their respective Pokemon while Alice stayed in the tree branch and was making a hat out of the flowers she collected with her kitten. Estelle was about Lorina about what Alice was doing, but didn't want to get the girl into any trouble, plus she found what Alice was doing cute for Dinah.

Lorina read aloud while the kids try to pay attention, but it was very obvious that all of them, Alice really wasn't. "Alice!"

"Hmm?" Alice heard her name and looked down. "Oh, I'm listening..." she said, though it was clear she was not.

Lorina then continued to read.

'Awww! That hat she's making for Dinah looks so cute, but I don't think Dinah's head will fit.' Estelle thought to herself and began to giggle as her theory was correct.

Alice concentrated and put the flower hat over her kitten's head, and it slid down a little over the top of her head, making her giggle. Dinah then felt struggled and brushed off the flower chain and it fell over top of Lorina. Even though they were supposed to be concentrating on their homework, Akito, Vincent, Estelle, and Felicity found it funny when Dinah did that and just decided to giggle along with Alice.

"Children!" Lorina scolded them all, removing the flowers. "Will you kindly pay attention to your history lesson?"

"We're so sorry, but how can we possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it?" Alice asked her older sister.

"My dear child," Lorina shut her eyes, long-suffering. "There are many good books in this world without pictures."

"In your world, perhaps, but in my world, the books would be nothing, but pictures..." Alice insisted, sounding like a dreamer.

"That sounds like an amazing world, Alice." Estelle smiled.

"Yeah, I would like to live in Alice's world." Felicity agreed.

" _Her_ world?" Matilda gave a laugh. "What nonsense..." she then went back to reading.

"Nonsense?" Alice repeated, then suddenly had an idea. "That's it, guys!" she said to her cat, the Pokemon, and the others. "If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense."

The Fudo cousins and their Pokemon suddenly found Alice's world much more interesting than what their tutor was teaching them. Lorina's words seemed to fade away from them as Alice continued.

Even Dinah sort of agreed, but looked confused.

"Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't and in the opposite way, what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would," Alice said to her kitten. "You see?"

"I don't get it." Dinah mewed.

"Um, Alice, I don't think Dinah gets it." Estelle said to her.

"In my world, she wouldn't say 'meow'." Alice continued as she climbed out of the tree safely.

"Huh?" Dinah asked with a smile.

"Oh, but you would," Alice took her kitten in her hands delicately. "You'd be just like people..."

"I think I like this girl." Vulpix chuckled.

"Me too." Larvitar chuckled.

"Me three." Teddyursa chuckled.

"Me four." Misdreavus giggles.

"So animals would talk in your world?" Vincent asked the blonde girl.

"Absolutely..." Alice smiled as she expressed her creativity to her new friends. "Maybe even your Pokemon... Why in my world..." she then started to sing.

* * *

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, and their Pokemon began to listen to every word that Alice said about her world. Alice made a walkway through the tall flowers as Dinah wandered through them with the Pokemon and a few petals landed on them. A blue bird chirped to the kids and Alice curtsied to him. Alice wanted her own little wonderland that was far different than the world she and the others had lived in.

"It sure would be great to be in that world." Estelle smiled.

"If only we could go there..." Akito wanted to visit this world now.

"It sounds like a dream..." Vincent added.

Alice sighed as she leaned on the river bank a little with Dinah.

"It sure would be great to visit there." Felicity smiled.

"If only..." Misdreavus cuddled with her trainer.

Alice closed her eyes as she rippled against the water. However, Dinah saw something unusual in the water.

"Do you guys see what I see?" Dinah asked the Pokemon.

"Is that what I think it is?" Vulpix asked.

There was a fading reflection of a white rabbit in clothes that was hopping along and carrying a pocket watch.

"What in the world?" Teddyursa asked.

The Pokemon may had been strange creatures themselves, but even they knew that this was not normal.

"Alice, Alice!" Dinah tugged on her young mistress.

Vulpix, Lavitar, Teddyursa, and Misdreavus then tried to wake up Vincent, Akito, Estelle, and Felicity.

"What is it, Larvitar?" Akito asked.

"Oh, it's nothing..." Felicity shook her head. "It's just a rabbit in a waistcoat..." she then gaped as she did a double take at what the fuss was about. "And a watch!"

"Oh, my fur and whiskers!" the white rabbit gasped as he looked at his watch. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" he then dashed off.

"What the heck?!" Vincent asked out of disbelief.

"Now, this is curious..." Alice stepped up to her feet. "What could a rabbit possibly be late for?" She then decided to chase down this odd rabbit and find out what and wouldn't stop until she would find the answer.

"Come on, we better go with her." Akito suggested.

"But what about our studies?" Felicity asked in concern.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be back before she even notices we're gone." Estelle assured her.

Felicity sighed and followed her cousins. The white rabbit kept going and even went over a hill.

"Must be important if he's in such a hurry..." Akito said as they tried to catch up with the rabbit. "Sir, please, wait!"

* * *

The white rabbit waved goodbye and went through a hole in the side of the hill.

"A hole?" Vincent asked.

"Come on, we gotta go down that rabbit hole!" Akito insisted.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Felicity asked herself.

The humans got down on their knees and went through the hole with Dinah, Misdreavus, Lavitar, Vulpix, and Teddyursa going after them.

* * *

"What a peculiar place to have a party..." Alice commented as she crawled through with them.

"Yeah..." Dinah agreed.

"You know, we really shouldn't be doing this." Vincent said.

"Yeah, we're not even invited..." Estelle added.

"Maman always says that curiosity kills cats..." Felicity said, then gasped, instantly worried about Dinah as she said that.

"And often, curiosity leads to TROOOOUBLE!" Alice said, then yelled out as soon as the five of them suddenly started to fall.

The Pokemon and cat looked in shock and worry as their humans were now literally going down the rabbit hole.

"I'm going down there!" Larvitar told them.

"All of us are." Teddyursa said.

Dinah shook her head and backed up, not wanting any part of this adventure.

"She's your owner, are you just going to abandon her?!" Vulpix asked, disappointed in the kitten.

Dinah frowned. "I'm scared..." she whimpered.

"So are we, but we'll do this together." Larvitar smiled.

Dinah was very nervous. Misdreavus took a hold of Dinah and floated with her down to catch up with the others. Lavitar, Vulpix, and Teddyursa then decided to jump after their humans before they would get hurt. And where to their luck, they began to float next to the Fudo cousins and Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is very strange..." Felicity commented as her pigtails were floating too.

"You can say that again." Akito said.

Misdreavus then handed Dinah to Alice.

"Oh, Dinah, thank goodness you're okay..." Alice held her kitten close for comfort. "Well, I guess we could say, that after this, we shall think of not falling downstairs..." She saw a lamp on a table that was going up, she decided to turn it on and it made the hole into a green light.

A mirror was next to them and it showed their reflections upside down.

"Huh. Now that's something you don't see everyday." Estelle said.

"I'm not sure if I like this." Vincent said, feeling a little dizzy.

"This is getting confusing." Akito said.

"I wonder where we're going..." Estelle sighed.

Alice picked up a book, she opened it up and saw nothing but pictures, there were no words.

"Wow, it's just like what you said would be in your world, Alice." Estelle said.

They passed a ticking grandfather clock and a rocking chair. Vincent decided to sit down in the chair and took a stretch, but when he did, the chair made him fall right out, but luckily, he didn't fall far or hit the ground and hurt himself.

"Goodness..." Alice looked alarmed.

"How far is this going to go down?" Estelle asked.

"What if we fell through the center of the Earth or something?" Akito joked.

They all then went down one hole very quickly, making them all scream, but they went back to slowly falling down the rabbit hole.

"I WAS JOKING!" Akito cried out.

* * *

Suddenly, they were turned upside down next to a map of the world like in a high school geography class, but this made them crash down and the white rabbit was several inches away from them, still running off.

"There he goes!" Vincent pointed.

"After him!" Vulpix called, rearing himself up and started to chase the white rabbit.

The kids got out of their clutter and chased after the white rabbit.

"Mr. Rabbit!" Alice called as she held Dinah. "Wait, please!"

"Mr. Rabbit! Stop! Please!" Estelle called out.

"Monsieur Rabbit!" Felicity called too, very urgently and not even using the French word for rabbit due to how much her English improved during Loonatics missions.

* * *

They made it into another room, but couldn't find the white rabbit anywhere.

"There!" Misdreavus floated ahead more and pointed to a small door that had just closed.

"Alright, let's go." Larvitar said, walking to the door.

* * *

They came to the door which only appeared to be a foot high.

"Curiouser and curiouser..." Alice commented.

The kids bent down so they could get through the door. Akito opened the door for them and they all made it through. When they squeezed through, they came to another room with another door which looked even smaller than the last one.

The door only looked six inches high, there was no way any of them could make it through that one!

"He went through that door, but how?" Vincent asked.

Alice saw a pair of curtains over the door and moved them back to see the doorknob, wondering herself. She then tried to turn the knob to open the door and the doorknob groaned in sudden pain.

"Whoa!" Felicity jumped back in fright and surprise.

The doorknob grunted slightly, but looked at them, showing that it had eyes and a mouth.

"What the heck?!" Vincent asked.

The doorknob gave them a glare.

"Oh, we're so sorry." Estelle said before finding it weird.

"Oh, oh, that's quite alright," the doorknob replied, shocking them for a moment that it could speak. "But you did give me quite a turn."

Alice nodded. "You see, we were following-"

"Get it? Doorknob? Turn?" The Doorknob asked while laughing.

"Please, sir, we're kind of in a hurry..." Vincent spoke up, uneasily.

"Well, one good turn deserves another!" the doorknob laughed. "What can I do for you all?"

"Well, we're looking for a white rabbit, so if you don't mind-" Alice tried to explain.

The doorknob then suddenly opened his mouth wide to show the white rabbit was on the other side and still running.

"There he is, oh, we simply must go in there." Alice said.

"Sorry, you all are much too big," the doorknob replied. "Even those odd friends of yours. Simply impassible."

"You mean 'impossible'." Akito corrected.

"No, impassible," the doorknob replied simply. "Nothing's impossible! Why don't you try the bottle on the table?"

"Table?" the others asked, they turned one way and there was a table that they could had sworn was not there before.

"Read the directions." the doorknob told them.

"'Drink me'..." Alice read the bottle. "Hmm... Better look first," she advised. "For if one much better a bottle marked 'poison', it's almost certain to disagree with someone sooner or later."

"Pardon?" The Doorknob asked.

"I was just giving myself and my new friends some advice." Alice informed.

"Well, bottom's up, one at a time." Akito said.

"Don't take too big gulps so we can all have some." Alice reminded them.

With that, they all took a sip of the strange drink that might have been a potion. There was a mixture of odd flavors of cherry tart, custard, pineapple, and even roast turkey. They all fell to the floor, now all around six inches tall and finishing up the drink.

"I bet Maman would think of Ferngully if she were here..." Felicity commented about their size.

"Wow, we're small now." Estelle smiled.

"You all almost went out like a bunch of candles!" the doorknob laughed.

"But look!" Vincent rushed over to him. "We're just the right size!"

"Oh, no use," the doorknob chuckled. "I forgot to tell you, I'm locked!"

"Seriously?" Akito and Estelle deadpanned in unison.

"Oh, no!" Alice looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh, but of course, one of you's got the key, so..." the doorknob continued.

"Wait, key?" Vincent asked. "What key?"

"Now, don't tell me you've left it up there..." the doorknob looked up to the table.

The key was shown on the table. How could they had missed that?

"Oh, dear..." Alice frowned.

"Oh, come on!" Estelle groaned.

Alice tried to climb onto the table leg, but it was too slippery, so she slid right back down on the floor. "Whatever will we do?"

"Try the box, naturally." the doorknob informed.

Suddenly, there was a small box in front of them that was filled with cookies that said 'Eat me'.

"Hmm... Well, if it'll help." Akito said.

"Ooh, cookies..." Estelle picked one up that had purple and white icing, her two favorite colors.

"Okay, so how are these cookies going to help us?" Vincent asked the doorknob.

"They'll help make you grow like the drink makes you shrink!" the doorknob replied like it was obvious. "That sounds simple enough, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it does, but just to be safe, I think one of us should try them." Vincent suggested.

"Any volunteers?" Estelle asked.

Alice was already trying one of the cookies before anything else could be said or done.

"I guess Alice will be the one to try one of them." Akito said.

"Move!" Estelle told the others, having a feeling this would lead to some sort of disaster.

Alice did indeed grow in size and expanded nearly through the room and hit the ceiling, her left foot pressed against the doorknob.

"Sacre bleu!" Felicity gasped at Alice's grand size.

Before anything else happened, Akito pressed the red button on his bracelet and which let him have all his powers and where he then flew up to the bottle and brought it up to Alice. The doorknob said something, but it was muffled.

Alice removed her foot. "What did you say?"

"I said 'a little of that went a long way'!" the doorknob laughed at her.

"Well, I don't think it's very funny," Alice sniffled, feeling all hope for her and her friends was lost. "N-Now, we'll never get home!"

"It's okay, Alice, we'll be able to get out of here." Akito said before handing her the bottle.

Alice was unable to stop crying, she took the bottle though. Felicity, Estelle, and Vincent held each other as Alice's tears began to rise like flood waters and the doorknob was nearly drowning.

"Come on, drink the bottle!" Akito told her.

Alice took the bottle, drank it, and she shrunk into the tiny size again. Akito carried her in his arms so she wouldn't fall and get hurt. The water wasn't very big, but just big enough to be a river and then they all heard rushing water. The bottle landed in the water and turned over.

"Hmm..." Akito tried to think of a strategy so Alice wouldn't drown.

"Quick, let's all get inside the bottle!" Alice suggested.

The others looked to each other, shrugged, and they went into the bottle. They could all fit, including their Pokemon and kitten. The doorknob swallowed up some of the water which sucked them in through his keyhole and allowed them to the other side.

* * *

"Oh, dear," Alice frowned. "I do wish I hadn't cried so much..."

"It's okay, Alice, you were just worried that we wouldn't get back home." Vincent comforted her.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity gulped a little. Misdreavus rubbed her trainer's back to help avoid the seasickness.

"Wait, bro, aren't we part merpeople?" Estelle asked Akito.

"I think we should stay here with Alice for now," Akito suggested. "She's been through a lot..."

"Yeah, _some_ people are rude..." Vincent agreed, glaring to the doorknob as they were being washed away.

"Yeah, you're right, right now, we need to be with Alice." Estelle said.

"I'm sorry, guys..." Alice still blamed herself.

Dinah nuzzled against Alice's face to comfort her.

"Hey, it's okay, it's not your fault." Estelle comforted her.

"Yes, it is..." Alice sighed. "If I hadn't been so curious, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You weren't the only one that was curious, we were curious as well." Akito told her.

"Are we going to get killed?" Felicity was scared now due to the infamous expression of 'curiosity killing the cat'.

"No, we're not going to get killed." Vincent assured.

"Promise?" Felicity asked.

"Yes..." Vincent said. "Why would we get killed?"

"Maman said that curiosity killed the cat..." Felicity explained why she was freaking out.

"That's an expression," Alice explained to her. "It just means you should mind your own business."

"English, thou art confusing language..." Felicity sighed.

"Yes, yes it can be." Dinah said.

"D-Dinah, are you talking?" Alice asked.

"Yes..." Dinah said to her mistress. "You said that I shouldn't say 'meow'..."

Alice was very surprised. "Have you always been able to talk?"

Dinah paused to think, but was actually unsure.

"Do you talk too?" Alice asked the Pokemon then.

"Yes, we do." Larvitar said.

"Maybe you now have the ability to talk to animals." Teddyursa said.

Alice held her head, that was a lot to take in, but it felt rather interesting.

"This is totally amazing!" Estelle cheered.

* * *

They kept washing along until they saw a dodo bird with a bunch of animals such as fish spinning around in a circle.

"Wait a minute, is that a dodo bird?" Akito asked.

"That's what it looks like..." Vincent noticed.

"What's a dodo bird?" Lavitar, Vulpix, Teddyursa, and Misdreavus asked.

"It's a bird that went extinct with the dinosaurs." Akito explained.

"Then what is he doing here?" Felicity narrowed her eyes to the long dead bird.

"I don't know, but maybe he can help us." Estelle smiled.

The dodo was talking with some friends as they did their traditional dance. The kids called for the dodo bird for him to help them out as they were drifting off in the pool of Alice's tears. The sea creatures with the dodo kept running around and they were doing a race together.

"What the heck?" Larvitar said out of confusion.

The water rose up for a brief moment and when it came back down, the animals in the race were still, oddly enough, completely dry like the water hadn't touched them. A wave came for the kids and Pokemon in the bottle that crashed down on them, but it made them crash land on the beach.

"Come on, let's ask that guy for help!" Dinah shook a little.

"Yeah." Larvitar nodded.

Once they got to their feet they rushed over as the race continued, not letting complete strangers stop them.

"I say!" the dodo called to them once he saw them coming. "Neither of you will get dry that way!"

"Get dry?" the Pokemon and Dinah asked in confusion.

"How are we going to get dry?" Vulpix asked.

"Have to run with the others!" the dodo encouraged. "First rule of caucus race, you know!"

The fish and starfish started to push against the others as they continued to run.

"Rude much." Akito said.

The group just shrugged and started running.

"No one ever got dry this way!" Alice rolled her eyes slightly.

"Yeah, no one at all got dry doing this." Estelle nodded.

"Nonsense!" the dodo chuckled. "I'm dry as a bone already!"

"Oh, really?" Larvitar asked before using strength on the right that the dodo was staying dry to make him fall just as another wave of water was coming.

The dodo yelled out, but laughed as he fell. The wave splashed them, but didn't bother any of them.

"Look lively now!" the dodo told the racers.

The wave brought over an umbrella with a familiar guest riding it.

"The white rabbit!" Felicity, Alice, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent called.

"Quick, after him!" Teddyursa told them.

"Mr. Rabbit!" Alice called as they ran. "M-Mr. Rabbit!"

"Oh, my goodness!" the white rabbit still did not wait for them as he looked to his watch. "I'm late, I'm late!"

"We will get back to you later!" Felicity told the dodo as she ran with the others.

The dodo did not notice them leaving and was scolding the others in their running.

"Mr. Rabbit, please slow down!" Estelle called out. "Akito, time for you to use your super speed to catch up to him."

"I'm tryin', Sis!" Akito called as he used his speed to his best advantage.

They ended up out of the race and more into a forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Akito came from behind bushes and looked around. "Now where did that rabbit go? Hmm... Better fly up and find out where he went." he then said before flying up into the air.

The others caught up into the forest, also unable to find the white rabbit.

"Do you suppose he could be hiding?" Dinah wondered.

Vulpix and Teddyursa started to sniff around to catch the white rabbit's scent. The kids looked through the bushes. Misdreavus looked between trees and nearly shrieked.

Felicity flinched. "Misdreavus, what is it!?"

Misdreavus flew into her arms. "Stranger Danger!"

"Strangers?" Larvitar asked. "Where?"

Alice and Dinah were looking through a hollow log together. Misdreavus pointed to behind the trees. There were indeed two figures watching them.

"Where's Akito when you need him?" Vincent asked.

"He must be flying, trying to find the white rabbit." Estelle said.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Vulpix demanded. "I want answers!"

"I don't even know who these two figures are." Larvitar said.

Alice came to them, they looked like clones of sorts as they looked exactly alike, but had different names. "Tweedledee and Tweedledum..."

"If you think we're waxworks, you ought to pay, you know!" Tweedledee said to her, honking the one next to him.

"Contrariwise, if you think we're alive, you ought to speak to us!" Tweedledum added, also honking.

"Wow, that's something you don't see everyday." Teddyursa said.

"That's logic!" Dee and Dum said at the same time.

"Uhhh..." Felicity felt her head snap on the inside.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you..." Alice backed up with her friends. "Goodbye!"

"You're beginning backwards!" Tweedledee grabbed her.

"How is saying goodbye before leaving starting backwards?" Dinah asked.

"We haven't been properly introduced." Tweedledum replied.

The Tweedle twins then shared a greeting song to show them how it was done.

"Oh, brother, I wish that Papa could freeze these two right now." Larvitar whispered to Vulpix.

Vulpix nodded in agreement, looking rather long-suffering. And where to there luck, Akito came flying back to them.

"Okay, first, I found out where he is and second, who are these two and why are they singing?" Akito asked.

"They are very much annoying..." Felicity was crouched down on the ground with her hands over her ears.

"Well, they can finish their song without company because we need to go and continue to go after the white rabbit." Akito said.

"Did you see him anywhere?" Estelle asked her twin.

"I thought I did for a sec, but he must've gotten away again..." Akito groaned in frustration.

"Then we better catch up with him." Vincent said.

"Or maybe we should mind our own business and leave the white rabbit alone?" Felicity suggested.

"Felicity, we are not going to be killed." Estelle assured her.

"Sorry, that expression frightens me..." Felicity said softly.

"It's okay." Misdreavus said.

Felicity nuzzled against her ghost Pokemon.

"That's manners." Tweedledee and Tweedledum concluded after showing them some 'manners'.

"Really?" Alice asked. "Well, my name is Alice, these are my friends, Felicity, Estelle, Akito, and Vincent, this is my kitten, Dinah, and their Pokemon, Vulpix, Misdreavus, Lavitar, and Teddyursa, and we're following a white rabbit, so-"

"You can't go yet." Dum told her.

"Yeah, the visit hasn't even started yet." Dee added.

"Well, we're sorry, but this visit is being cut short because we really need to follow a white rabbit, so if you'll excuse us." Akito said.

"Do you like to play hide and seek?" Tweedledee asked as he and his twin appeared in several different places of the forest.

"Non..." Felicity sounded impatient.

Tweedledum then came in front of the Pokemon with a button. "Or 'Button, Button, Who's Got the Button'?"

"No, thank you." the Pokemon replied, sounding impatient as well.

"Why?" Tweedledee and Tweedledum asked.

"Because we're following a white rabbit." Alice reminded them.

"Yeah and we really must be going now, so if you'll excuse us." Estelle said.

"If you stay long, we might have a battle." Tweedledum offered.

This excited the Pokemon, but they became annoyed once Tweedledee and Tweedledum started to hit each other and not battle the Pokemon like they were bred to do.

"That's very kind of you, but we must get going." Alice still ignored them. "We have to find that white rabbit, we're very curious of where he is going."

"Ohhhh... They're curious..." Tweedledee said to his twin, shaking his head in shame.

"The oysters were curious too, weren't they?" Tweedledum asked.

"Oysters?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, and you wonder what happened to 'em..." Tweedledee sounded sad.

"Poor things!" Tweedledum sniffled.

"Why?" Alice rushed to them. "What happened to the oysters?"

"Oh, neither of you would be interested..." Tweedledee said as he and Tweedledum started to walk away in sorrow.

"Oh, but we are." Estelle said.

"Oh, no, you're all in too much of a hurry..." Tweedledum shook his head.

"Well, maybe we could just stay for one story." Akito said.

"You could?" Tweedledee and Tweedledum grew excited, looking back to them. "Well..." they then sat their guests down on a log, but had their pets sit by their feet.

Tweedledee cleared his throat. "The Walrus and the Carpenter!"

"Or, the Story of the Curious Oysters." Tweedledum added.

They both then started to honk again and introduced the story to the guests.

"This should be entertaining." Larvitar said.

* * *

The scene then changes to a beach with night and day up at the same time and then shows a walrus and a carpenter walking by the beach.

"Work!?" the Walrus coughed on his cigar. "Uh, the time has come..."

"To talk of many things," the Walrus continued. "Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, and cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot and whether pigs have wings. Calloo, callay, no work today! We're cabbages and kings!" He gets the carpenter out of the sand by pulling his head out with a hammer and letting him land somewhere close to the ocean.

The carpenter looked down to the water and saw several oyster shells. He pulled himself free and whistled to the walrus to get his attention. The walrus came right over. The carpenter looked hungry as he was about to go into the water with a hammer. But before he could the walrus pulled him back by the neck and then hit the carpenter with his cane and made a gesture, telling him that the walrus would handle it from there. The carpenter waited above the shore while the walrus walked down.

* * *

When the walrus made it to the oyster bed he knocked on the mother's shell, waking her up.

"Oh, uh, Oysters," the walrus greeted like a gentleman. "Come and walk with us. The day is warm and bright! A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk would be a sheer delight."

"Yeah, and should we get 'ungry on the way," the carpenter somehow breathed underwater and poked his head through the water. "We'll stop and have a bite!"

The walrus glared at him and started to hurt him for interrupting.

"Yes, yes, of course! But, haha!" the Walrus agreed, but closed the mother oyster's shell to shut her out and still convince the young oysters to come with him for a walk on the beach.

He then pinched a young oyster's cheek which made her giggle and blush a little before he lured them out of the ocean and whistled a tune, making them follow him, outside of the safety of their salty sea home.

While the walrus was luring the oysters out of the ocean, the carpenter was getting started on building a house, so then they could eat in private. The Walrus kept leading the oysters as the carpenter built. As soon as the Carpenter was done, he rushed the oysters inside. Soon, the Walrus and the oysters were sitting at a table together.

* * *

"Well, now, let me see." Walrus said after tying napkin around his neck.

The Carpenter hopped over, dangling his tongue out hungrily like a dog and had a fork and knife ready.

The Walrus flinched at him, but then smiled. "Ah, a loaf of bread is what we cheerful need!"

The Carpenter nodded and rushed into the kitchen to get a loaf of bread for them. The Walrus then grinned, grabbing a handful of the oysters and looked like he wanted to eat them.

"And how about some pepper salt and vinegar, eh?" The carpenter asked from the kitchen.

"Oh, yes, yes, splendid idea, very good indeed!" The Walrus agreed with a forced chuckle.

The Carpenter nodded and dashed back into the kitchen.

"Now, if you're ready, oysters, dears..." the Walrus smiled evilly as he set a menu down with them being mentioned as a special in the little diner. "We can begin the feed."

"FEED!?" the oysters cried in fear.

"Oh, yes! The time has come, my little friends, all the food of things." The Walrus said evilly, bringing all of the oysters close to him to eat.

* * *

In the kitchen, the Carpenter was singing to himself as he prepared the appetizer.

The Carpenter balanced the appetizer on his head as he walked out, giving the plate out on the table, but the oysters were not there and there was only the Walrus.

"I, uh, I weep for you, *hic!* oh, excuse me, I deeply sympathize for I have enjoyed your company much more then you realize." The walrus said while rubbing his stomach.

"Little Oysters?" The Carpenter called as he looked for them. "Little Oysters!" He then looked over the menu and his eyes widened in horror as he saw empty shells with a messy pile of table salt.

The Walrus began to get nervous as the carpenter was angry with him for eating all of the oysters without him.

"The time has come!" The Walrus exclaimed before running straight through the door.

The Carpenter then chased him down with a hammer.

* * *

" _With cabbages and kings!~_ " Tweedledee and Tweedledum finished the story and jumped down in front of their new friends. "The end!"

Alice was in tears. "That was a very sad story."

"Truly..." Dinah agreed with her mistress.

"How could he have eaten all those poor oysters?" Teddiursa asked.

"Selfish to eat some shellfish?" Felicity said, then laughed out loud. "Get it? I have made a joke! It's funny because... Because..." she then saw her cousins and the Pokemon looking firmly to her, that was a terrible joke and too soon. "I... I will be quiet now." she then cleared her throat sheepishly.

Estelle hugged her Teddiursa in comfort. "It's okay, Teddy... Still, such a sad story."

"Yeah, and there's a moral to it." Tweedledum told them.

"Oh, yes, a very good moral if you happen to be an oyster." Akito said.

"Well," Alice got up, carrying Dinah in her arms. "It's been a very nice visit..."

"Another recitation." Tweedledee got in their way again.

"We have to go, guys." Estelle told the twins.

"It's titled 'Father William'." Tweedledum ignored that.

"Quick, while they're talking, let's sneak away." Vincent whispered.

Tweedledee and Tweedledum were doing Father William as the others agreed to Vincent's suggestion and they got away without even being noticed. They were still determined to find and track down the white rabbit.

"Is it okay if I don't like those guys since they're annoying, because, I do..." Misdreavus said as she floated beside Felicity.

"I cannot blame you." Felicity sympathized.

"I don't think any of us would blame you for hating them." Larvitar said.

"Now, where could the rabbit be?" Akito asked himself as he looked around.


	6. Chapter 6

They were deeper into the forest, but they had gotten out of it and there was a woodsy cottage coming up into view near them.

"Now, I wonder who lives here..." Alice pondered once she saw the two-story cottage.

"The Seven Dwarves?" Estelle shrugged.

"Mary-Anne!" a voice called inside the house.

"Mary-Anne?" Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent wondered.

"Mary-Anne!" the voice continued and the source of the voice opened the window and looked around.

"The white rabbit!" Alice and Dinah realized.

"So then, this is his house." Vulpix said.

"Mary-Anne!" the white rabbit kept calling.

The others wondered who Mary-Anne was, but they started to go into the white rabbit's house as Alice went ahead and came to meet the rabbit they had been chasing down all day long. The white rabbit was still frantic about being late.

"Um, excuse us, Mr. Rabbit, but-" Akito asked before getting interrupted.

The white rabbit finally noticed them. "Why, Mary-Anne what are you doing here and with your relatives?"

"Mary-Anne?" Alice asked, glancing at him strangely for calling her that.

"Don't do something, stand there!" the white rabbit was rushed. "Uh, go get my gloves and make sure your pets don't chew on my furniture! I'm late!"

"Listen, we're not her pets, well, Dinah is, but we're not who you think we are and also what the heck are you late for?!" Larvitar glared.

"My gloves!" the white rabbit ignored what Lavitar said and blew his horn. "At once! Do you hear!?"

Alice sighed and climbed upstairs. "Come on, guys..." she told her human friends.

"Gosh, I guess we'll be taking orders from the Pokemon next." Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, really?" Misdreavus asked.

"Don't even think about it." Estelle said.

Misdreavus giggled in response.

"Behave yourself!" Felicity told her ghost Pokemon.

* * *

Alice hummed as they came into a bedroom, wondering where the gloves would be kept.

"Hmm, now where could those gloves be?" Estelle asked, looking around the room.

Felicity looked in some drawers, Alice looked through the vanity table, Akito looked under the bed to be safe, and Vincent looked in the closet.

Alice saw a jar of cookies and decided to sneak just one, then looked to her friends. "You guys want some cookies?"

"Those are not ours..." Felicity warned.

"Alice, don't eat one of those cookies!" Estelle warned.

"Oh, what could happen?" Alice seemed to forget about last time. "After all, he shouldn't notice one missing." she then ate the cookie and continued to look for the rabbit's gloves.

Vincent frowned that he couldn't find the gloves, then found himself pushed forward against the wall by Alice's growing foot. "Hey, what's the big idea!?" he gasped, struggling now.

"Alice ate one of Mr. Rabbit's cookies." Estelle groaned.

"Alice!" Akito and Vincent scolded.

The white rabbit waited downstairs with the Pokemon, tapping his foot, he then looked to his pocket watch and ran upstairs. "Oh, Mary-Anne!"

Alice was worried as she grew and expanded in the room.

"How can this get any worse?" Vincent asked.

"Now, you see here, Mary-Anne!" the white rabbit opened the door, then yelled out, running down the stairs as Alice's other foot started to stretch down the steps and push him. He then ran out the front door and screamed that there was a monster in his house.

"EVACUATE!" Felicity cried out.

"What the heck?!" Larvitar asked out of shock.

* * *

The Pokemon ran out and the cousins fell out, but Akito caught them and put them safely next to Dinah, Vulpix, Teddyursa, Larvitar, and Misdreavus after Alice was spread all around the house and the white rabbit ran off for help.

"Well, at least this can't get worse." Vincent said.

"Sil vous plait stop saying that, you are asking for something worse to happen!" Felicity pleaded.

"A monster!" the white rabbit rushed to a rather familiar flightless bird. "A monster, Dodo! In my house, Dodo!"

"Dodo?" Alice asked herself.

"Oh, my poor little bitty house..." the white rabbit grew devastated.

"Stop, it's not a monster! It's Alice, she grew to this size." Akito said.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not as bad as all that..." the dodo sounded casual as always as he stopped by.

The white rabbit grew frantic, trying to explain, still calling Alice a monster.

The dodo lit his pipe, but noticed what was wrong. "By Jove, jolly, well, it is, isn't it?"

"She isn't a monster!" Estelle told them.

"Don't interrupt." the white rabbit scolded.

Teddyursa looked angry that the white rabbit scolded his 'mother', but he was far too shy to do anything in return. He was good with his battle moves, but he was still very attached to Estelle. The dodo and the white rabbit came in front of the house, pondering on what to do to get Alice out of her pickle.

"What do we do?" Dodo pondered.

"She's not a monster, she just ate a bad cookie!" Felicity tugged on the dodo's shirt to make him leave. "Just go!"

"Extraordinary solution, but..." the dodo thought out loud.

"But what!?" the white rabbit didn't like the sound of this so far.

"Simply pull out the chimney." the dodo shrugged like it was normal.

"Seriously?" Estelle asked

"Yes!" the dodo smiled.

"Well, go ahead, pull it out!" the white rabbit told the dodo since he suggested it.

"Who, me? Don't be ridiculous," the dodo chuckled as he looked around. "What we need is uh... A lizard with a ladder!"

"A lizard with a ladder?" Akito asked. "Where are we going to find a lizard with a ladder?"

"Uh, Papa?" Larvitar pointed ahead.

There was a green lizard in a black uniform, carrying a ladder, and whistling a tune.

"Oh, Bill, can you help us!?" the white rabbit called to the lizard.

"At your service, governor!" the lizard tipped his hat.

"You have got to be kidding me." Akito said, surprised.

Bill seemed extremely hesitant, also believing Alice was a monster, but the dodo wasn't going to hear it.

"I feel sorry for that guy..." Vulpix commented when he saw how the dodo was treating the lizard for being scared of trying to get Alice out of the house.

"There's gotta be a way to get Alice unstuck." Teddiursa said.

"Yeah, and not removing the chimney!" Misdreavus agreed.

The dodo shoved Bill into the chimney after shaking his hand. Bill fell down in the chimney, now covered in soot, which got into Alice's nose.

"Oh, no, that could be bad news for Bill." Akito said.

"This can't end well..." Estelle groaned slightly.

* * *

The house started to shake as Alice was about to sneeze and when she did, it made Bill sky-rocket out of the chimney and fly right into the sky.

"Well... There goes Bill..." the dodo mourned.

"Aw. Poor Bill." Alice said out of sympathy as she looked up to where the lizard shot through the air.

"Eh, perhaps we should try a more energetic remedy?" the dodo suggested.

"Yes, something that makes sense!" Akito urged.

"Anything, anything, but hurry!" the white rabbit cried.

"I propose that we, uh..." the dodo tried to think while lighting his match for his pipe.

"Shrink her." Vincent said.

"No, no, that doesn't make any sense..." the dodo shook his head, still thinking, then winced that he accidentally burned his fingertips, but it then gave him an idea. "By jove, that's it! We burn the house down!"

"Yes!" the white rabbit agreed at first. "Burn the-WHAT!?"

"Isn't there something else besides burning down Mr. Rabbits house?!" Estelle asked.

"It's our only and best option!" the dodo laughed he started to throw the furniture to use as firewood.

"I am not taking part in this." Vulpix growled, keeping his flames under control.

"Wait, maybe a carrot will do the trick." Teddyursa suggested to Estelle.

The white rabbit tried to make the dodo stop.

"Come on, guys, let's go to the garden!" Estelle suggested, knowing that the white rabbit would have to have a carrot garden.

The others wondered why she wanted to go there, but they followed her.

"If Alice eats something, it has to make her grow smaller..." Teddyursa explained to Estelle based on previous experience.

"Of course, that's brilliant!" Akito smiled.

"Oh, Teddy!" Estelle smiled, hugging her Pokemon.

The white rabbit then noticed the kids in his garden and rushed after them. "Hey, get out of there, you little brats!" he scolded.

"We are sorry, but Alice has to eat something!" Felicity told him.

"Yeah and sorry, but she needs to eat one of your carrots to shrink." Akito said.

"Go away!" the white rabbit growled to them as he clung onto one of his vegetables.

"Teddy, please get Mr. Rabbit away from his garden." Estelle told her Pokemon.

"I'll try." Teddy narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Get away, you grizzly cub!" the white rabbit huffed.

"I am not a grizzly cub!" Teddy snapped.

"I don't care what you are, but no one is getting my carrots AND my house!" the white rabbit snarled.

Teddy grabbed the white rabbit and used his Super Power and lifted him off the carrot.

The white rabbit yelled out, then ran off as hit the ground again. "MONSTERS!"

Teddy grabbed the carrot and rushed to the house window, coming to the window sill. "Alice, I got you a carrot!" she called to the enlarged human girl.

"Oh, thank you ever so much, Teddy." Alice smiled as she accepted the carrot.

Teddy smiled and jumped down, clinging to Estelle's back with a giggle.

Alice chomped on the carrot and she instantly shrank down, but a little too much.

"You know, I have seen these for years, but I never eaten one in my life..." Felicity said as she observed a carrot. "Well... I guess one couldn't hurt..." she then nibbled on the carrot after pulling it out of the ground.

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent each then nibbled on the carrot as well as Dinah, Teddy, Larvitar, Misdreavus, and Vulpix. This made them all shrink like Alice.

"This reminds me of Maman's story of FernGully..." Felicity commented.

The white rabbit saw he was late after he looked to his pocket watch and ran off yet again, making the kids and Pokemon go after him.

"Ah, young ladies and gentlemen, do you have matches?" the dodo asked them before they left.

"No, we're very sorry, but we have to go." Estelle said.

"Mr. Rabbit!" Alice called.

"Please do wait up!" Dinah sighed, but she kept up with the others.

"No cooperation, no cooperation at all? We can't have monsters about! Jolly will have to carry on alone!" the dodo said as he continued to make the fire for the rabbit's house as they were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mr. Rabbit, please wait! We can't keep up!" Estelle called out.

"Oh, dear..." Dinah sighed. "We'll never catch up to him while we're this small... I bet there are mice bigger than me now!"

A swarm of yellow butterflies past them, they appeared to be like pieces of bread with butter slathered on them and when they perched, they became a loaf of bread, surprisingly enough.

"How peculiar." Estelle said.

"Curious butterflies..." Vincent tilted his head.

"You mean _bread_ and butterflies." a voice corrected.

"Yes, of course, I meant-" Vincent said, then realized he didn't recognize that voice. "Who said that...?"

"Don't know." Vulpix said.

The others looked around and then saw a fly that looked like a rocking horse.

"A horsefly, or, I guess, a rocking horse fly." Akito noticed.

"Naturally." the same voice replied.

"Where is that voice coming from?" Larvitar asked.

Estelle then had an idea of where it might be coming from, even if it didn't make sense. They only saw, in their perspective, a large rose.

"You don't suppose that flower said something, do you?" Dinah spoke up.

"Oh, Dinah, that's nonsense," Alice told her pet. "Flowers can't talk."

"Yeah, it's just not possible." Teddy smiled.

"But of course we can talk, my dears," the rose came alive, shocking them all.

"If there's anyone worth talking to." an iris added.

"Or about!" a daisy spoke up with a gossipy giggle.

"Wow." Estelle smiled.

"And we sing too!" a group of pansies added in.

"Really now?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, yes, would you like to hear Tell it to the Tulips?" a tulip offered.

"That would be-" Teddy said before getting interrupted.

"No, let's sing about us!" the larkspurs insisted.

"We know one about the Shy Little Violets." a violet spoke up, hiding with her friend.

'This could take a while.' Larvitar thought to himself.

The flowers kept arguing, but the rose stopped them, being the sensible one. "Girls, girls! We shall sing: 'Golden afternoon'. That's about all of us! Sound your A, Lily!"

The flowers then warmed up before they started singing and the rose acted as the conductor. Each of the kids sat on leaves that seemed to be in the shape of chairs while the Pokemon and Dinah sat at their feet.

This line made the kids yawn for some reason, but they kept listening to the song.

The other flowers started to play with other flowers like instruments and made a lively symphony as lively as a high school marching band at a grand parade.

 _'This song is so lovely, I hope that me and the others can join in.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

The other flowers urged the kids to join the pansies. The rose smiled to them and gestured for them to sing along to the song. Felicity was nervous about singing, she did not do it, it was only to herself, so no one knew what sort of singing voice she had. Her father only sang well when he felt like singing and her mother did not sing very often, so she was worried of what the others would think of her singing voice.

Alice accidentally made the last part too high, but the rose smiled at them for trying and thought it was lovely. Felicity took a breath of relief, that went better than she had hoped for.

There was a beating drum roll and the daisy crashed two flowers to make cymbals smash. The kids, Dinah, and the Pokemon all clapped and cheered for the flowers.

* * *

"That was lovely." Estelle smiled.

"Thank you." the rose smiled.

"Felicity, I didn't know you could sing." Vincent said to the deathly pale girl.

"I did not know myself..." Felicity rubbed her arm, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, you sounded wonderful." Misdreavus smiled.

"You did too, Alice, except for the part when you went a little high on one of the parts." Dinah said.

"Yeah..." Alice agreed.

"Now, dears, what kind of garden do you all come from?" the daisy asked.

"Oh, well, we don't come from gardens..." Akito tried to explain.

"Oh, do you suppose they're wild flowers?" the daisy asked her friends.

"No, we're not wild flowers either, you see, me, my brothers, cousin, and our friend are all humans and these are, Dinah, she's a cat, Teddy, he's a Teddiursa and these are Larvitar, Vulpix, and Misdreavus, all four of them are Pokemon." Estelle told the flowers.

"I suppose you could say we're genus-humanus: Alice, Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity." Alice added.

"And we're genus Pokemon and felinus!" Dinah also input.

"Ever see such ones with a blossom like that?" the daisy asked.

"Come to think of it, have you ever seen them?" the iris added, rather snootily.

"Listen, we aren't usually this small." Teddy said.

"Did you notice their petals?" the daisy continued to pick at their guests. "What peculiar colors!"

"And no fragrance!" the iris added as she sniffed their hair and fur.

"Knock it off!" Larvitar demanded.

"Papa, may I please burn these flowers down?!" Vulpix asked out of anger.

"I'm not liking them much either..." Akito felt angry with the flowers as they picked on them.

"Rather scrawny, I'd say." the iris commented.

"I think the girls are pretty!" a bud spoke up.

"Quiet, Bud." a rose scolded her bud.

"Oh, for the love of... We are not flowers!" Misdreavus groaned.

"Aha, just as I suspected!" the iris grinned wickedly before whispering to the rose and the other flowers to hear. "They're nothing but a bunch of common movile vulgarises!"

"Oh, no!" the other flowers called in dismay like that was the worst thing ever.

"Common what?" Alice questioned.

"They think that we're weeds," Akito said. "And we are not weeds."

"Well, you wouldn't expect them to admit it." a tulip scoffed.

"Can you imagine?" a lilac added.

"Well, goodness!" the daisy cried.

"Don't let them stay here and go to seed!" the lily demanded.

"Go on now!" the iris scolded.

"Please, girls!" the rose actually protested, but the other flowers wouldn't listen.

"That's it! Vulpix, use Flamethrower on all of them!" Vincent ordered.

"With pleasure!" Vulpix snarled at the flowers who kept trying to shut them out. "If we were our right sizes, we'd pick every last one of you and that would teach you!" he then got his flames ready.

Two daffodils looked to each other and then decided to wash them all away with some water. But before they could the water seemed to dry out with Vulpix's fire which was now spreading to all of the flowers.

The flowers screamed as they were being flamed, quite literally, by Vulpix.

"Serves you right!" Vulpix huffed. "Come on, guys, let's get out of here."

"Thank you, Vulpix..." Alice pet the fire fox Pokemon once his flames fumed out. "Seems to me those flowers could learn a few things about manners!"

"You got that right." Akito nodded.

And with that, the group then went off, wandering away from the flowers. They looked up and saw something colorful in the sky. Their curiousity getting the better of them, they decided to go see where it was coming from and what it was.

* * *

"What could it be?" Estelle smiled. "Maybe it's someone that can help us."

"It better not be another flower." Vincent growled.

"I'm sure it is not..." Felicity said as she walked ahead.

"Same here, besides what kind of flower could make those kind of clouds or puffs of smoke?" Akito asked.

"Yeah, you two do make a great point." Vincent smiled.

Misdreavus floated ahead to try to get a look. "It's too far away..." she struggled, then came back down to Felicity's side.

"Why don't you float ahead and see what it is?" Felicity suggested.

"Will you be alright?" Misdreavus asked.

"Go ahead..." Felicity urged. "Also that way you can see if it is friend or foe."

Misdreavus agreed to that, she then floated higher and floated closer to the smoke clouds, they made her cough a little, but she kept going until she would find out who or what it was coming from.

"I hope it's a friend." Alice said.

"Me too." Dinah purred.


	8. Chapter 8

With in a few minutes later, Misdreavus came floating back to them.

"Well, what is it?" Felicity asked her Pokemon. "Ami or ennemi?"

"You won't believe this..." Misdreavus whispered, very shocked at what she saw and gestured for the others to follow her.

"We better follow her then." Estelle said.

The others agreed and they followed Misdreavus.

There was a faint singing voice that sounded like he was signing the vowels of A, E, I, O, and U.

"Is someone mispelling the alphabet?" Akito asked.

"Those are the vowels." Vincent told his younger brother.

"Vowels?" Vulpix asked.

"They're letters of the alphabet," Vincent explained the best he could. "They're different than the others because... Because... Uhh..."

"Because Maman said so." Felicity spoke up.

The others glanced at her.

"Um, that is how my parents end an argument..." Felicity explained.

"Okay?" Vulpix said, confused.

"I'll ask Mom and Dad later..." Vincent rolled his eyes slightly.

* * *

Alice pulled back the tall blades and looked to see a large blue caterpillar smoking with a hookah.

"A caterpillar?" Akito said, confused.

The others came to see and they did in fact see what they thought they saw.

"Weird, right?" Misdreavus said to them.

"Yeah, weird." Estelle nodded.

"Let's just hope he's friendlier than the flowers." Dinah commented.

The kids, cat, and Pokemon wandered to the drearily singing caterpillar.

"I have not heard such forced singing than when Papa told me how King Adam made him sing 'Deck the Halls'." Felicity whispered.

"I think this guy's dreadful singing might top it." Akito whispered back.

The caterpillar kept singing his lowly song and noticed he had company. "Who are you?" he demanded to know.

"Oh, my..." Teddy said, hiding behind Estelle.

"W-We hardly know, sir," Alice spoke up. "We changed many times, you see..."

The caterpillar raised an eyebrow. "I do not see... Explain yourselves."

"Oh, everything's just so confusing here." Estelle said.

"Why, I'm afraid I can't explain myself, sir, because I'm not myself, you know..." Alice tried to explain.

"I do not know." the caterpillar replied.

"Well, we cannot put it more clearly, for it isn't clear to us!" Felicity groaned, pulling on her pigtails in frustration and started to grumble rude French words, cursing the enlarged insect.

"You?" the caterpillar retorted. "Who are you?"

"Don't you think that you should be telling us who you are first?" Larvitar asked.

"Why?" the caterpillar asked.

"Ugh... I have a headache..." Vincent asked. "This is all just so confusing!"

"It is not." the caterpillar insisted.

"Well, it is to us!" Akito told him.

"Why?" the caterpillar seemed to be mocking them worse than the flowers now.

"Well, we can't remember things as we used to, and-" Alice started.

"Recite." the caterpillar said then.

"Recite what?" the Pokemon and cat asked.

"Oh, he must mean like a rhyme." Vincent said.

"Oh, umm... I see..." Alice then attempted to give a rhyme. " _'How doth the little busy bee, improve each sh'_ -"

"Stop!" the caterpillar scolded. "That is not spoken correctically. It goes... How..." he then stopped as no smoke came out from his mouth and he tried to see what the problem was. When he looked down, he saw that two of his legs were crossed over the cord and he slapped them to make them let go. He heard laughter from the kids, Dinah, and the Pokemon.

He sent a look to silence them. The group then looked back and quieted down.

The caterpillar cleared his throat and continued. " _'How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail, and pour the waters of the Nile, on every golden scale. How cheer_ -" he then felt a strange shaking from the leaf he was resting on like a recliner. " _'How cheer'_ -" he tried again, then saw his legs dangling off the end and he picked them up and placed them flat on the leaf firmly.

The kids, Dinah, and the Pokemon started to laugh again, but then stopped.

" _'How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws,_ " the caterpillar continued with no interruptions this time. " _'And welcome little fishes in, with gently smiling jaws'_."

"English is not my first language, but that is a new one on me." Felicity admitted.

"That is new to us as well, because I don't think any of us have ever heard that one before." Akito said.

"It was kind of sad of how those fish got eaten by that crocodile." Larvitar frowned.

"Uh-huh..." Teddy agreed, being the most sad about it. "Even more than those poor oysters!"

"I improved it." the caterpillar explained why they had never heard of it before.

"Well, if you ask me..." Alice spoke up.

"You?" the caterpillar queried again before blowing smoke in the blonde girl's face. "Who are you?"

"We don't have to tell you if you're going to continue to smoke!" Vulpix glared at him before cutting the cord of the caterpillar's smoker/cigarette.

Alice coughed from the smoke.

Dinah hissed. "Don't you dare hurt Alice!"

"Come on, you guys, let's leave before he poisons us all with his smoking." Estelle said.

"You there, children and creatures!" the caterpillar called as the group walked away.

"I don't trust him." Misdreavus growled.

"Ignore him, just ignore him." Vincent said.

Alice found herself unable to and decided to see what the rude caterpillar could possibly want now. "Well?"

"Keep your temper!" the caterpillar replied.

"Is that all?" Alice folded her arms.

"No," the caterpillar then sat up. "Exactically what is your problem?"

"Are you serious?!" Akito asked after coming over also wondering what the caterpillar wanted.

"We just wanna be grande!" Felicity explained, expanding her arms.

"Why?" the caterpillar questioned.

"Well, after all, three inches is such a wretched height, and-" Alice started to say.

That now made the caterpillar angry at them all. "I am exactically three inches high and it's a very good height indeed!"

The group came closer together as the caterpillar was royally angry with them and started to turn red and was surrounded by pink smoke.

"But, we're not used to it, and you needn't SHOUT!" Alice defended with a scold which made the caterpillar's skin shred off and he seemed to be no longer there. "Oh, dear..."

"By the way, I have a few more helpful hints!" the caterpillar's voice returned, showing he had grown butterfly wings now. "One side will make you grow taller!"

"The one side of what?!" Akito asked.

"And the other side will make you shorter!" the caterpillar added to his previous hint.

"The other side of what?!" Alice asked.

" **THE MUSHROOM OF COURSE!** " The caterpillar told them out of frustration before flying off.

"I know someone who needs a nap..." Teddy frowned as the caterpillar was gone and out of their way.

"Hmm..." Alice looked to the mushroom. "One side will make us grow… But, which is which?"

"I don't care, I just don't want to be small forever." Vulpix said.

"Two each." Dinah suggested.

The kids all took two pieces of the mushroom, then broke them in half and gave the other halves to their companions.

"I don't care what happens now, with what's been happening, I think we can handle anything." Larvitar said.

"And it's exhausting only being three inches high-" Estelle said before she ate the mushrooms with the others and then instantly grew in size. "Yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

"Going up!" Akito exclaimed.

* * *

There was a mother bird in a nest who had trouble as they all grew in a very large size that made them taller than the trees.

"I think that's what Mom and Dad were talking about when they said I'd hit a growth spurt soon!" Vincent gasped.

"Um, Vincent, I think they meant that you would get taller, not get as big as a giant." Akito said.

The mother bird looked down as her nest was now on Alice's head and she screamed. "Serpents! Help! Serpents! Serpents!"

"Oh, but please!" Alice tried to explain.

"Off with you, shoo, shoo, all of you, go away!" the mother bird demanded. "Serpents! Serpents!"

"But we're not serpents!" Vincent told her.

"So, indeed?" the mother bird put her wings on her hips firmly. "Then just what are you?"

"We're just little kids!" Akito and Estelle told her in unison.

"Little? Ha! Little!?" the mother bird then laughed out loud at this.

"We are! Well, we were little." Alice said.

"And I suppose you don't eat eggs either?" the mother bird demanded.

"I actually do not mind one for breakfast..." Felicity started to explain.

"I knew! I knew it!" the mother bird wailed again. "Serpents! Serpents!"

"We are not serpents, you idiot! We are humans!" Akito told her. "Well, except for Dinah, she's a cat and Larvitar, Teddyursa, Vulpix, and Misdreavus, they are Pokemon."

The mother bird kept calling them serpents.

"Can I please eat her?" Dinah glared at the bird.

"Yes, please let Dinah eat that annoying bird." Larvitar begged.

"Eat..." Alice repeated, that actually gave her an idea. "Hmm... Maybe the other side will."

Dinah licked her lips as the mother bird was collecting her numerous eggs from her nest on Alice's head, grumbling about the others. The cat was then ready to pounce, but before she knew it, they were all given the mushrooms and they all shrunk down instantly.

"Whoa!" They all exclaimed.

The mother bird nearly dropped all of her eggs, but she carried and gathered them all, glaring down at the kids, cat, and Pokemon for making that happen after her nest was back in a branch.

* * *

"Goodness… I wonder if I'll ever get the knack of it." Alice hummed.

"I wonder if we could just lick the side of the mushroom that makes us grow bigger to get our normal size back." Akito said.

Felicity held out one slice to Misdreavus to test that. Misdreavus licked the side and she grew into a normal size. When the others saw this, they copied and the same result happened.

"Now, I think this is much more manageable." Larvitar said.

"We better keep these slices of mushrooms for later." Akito said.

"All right... Which way should we go?" Teddy came closer out as he looked at one path.

"Hmm, I have no idea." Vincent said, not sure of which way to go.

The others looked to find no other way and just kept going and ended up going into a deep part of the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

There were signs that eventually came up, but instead of real directions, they said 'This way' and 'That way'.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Vincent groaned.

Now which way do we go?" Dinah sighed.

"What the?" Larvitar said, confused.

"Who said that?" Teddy huddled behind Estelle.

"Uh, lose something?" a voice asked them.

"Show yourself." Larvitar said.

"One moment please..." the voice hummed with a visible grin.

The voice's source then became a cat with yellow eyes with purple and pink stripes.

"Oh, your feline friend seems charming..." the new cat chuckled to Dinah.

"Um, thank you, Mister?" Dinah asked.

"Why, you're a cat!" Alice noticed with a smile.

"A Cheshire Cat." the cat introduced himself before singing again, about to disappear right before their very eyes.

"Oh, no, please don't go." Akito said.

"Very well..." the Cheshire Cat reappeared then. "Third chorus?~"

"Oh, no, no, no, merci, but we just wanted to talk with you," Felicity explained. "Do you know the way out of here?"

"Well, that depends on where you want to go." the Cheshire Cat replied.

"It doesn't really matter." Misdreavus said.

"Then it really doesn't really matter which way you go," the Cheshire Cat said as he jumped to the ground and disappeared, but his paw-prints appeared all around them as he continued to sing his little song, then jumped into a different tree and became visible again. "Oh, by the way, if you'd really like to know, he went that way."

"Who?" the others asked.

"The white rabbit." the Cheshire Cat informed.

"Finally, some help, I think." Teddy said.

"He did?" Alice, Felicity, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent asked.

"He did what?" the Cheshire Cat asked.

"Went that way." Teddy explained.

"Who did?" the Cheshire Cat asked.

"The white rabbit!" Vulpix exclaimed.

"What white rabbit?" the Cheshire Cat asked.

"But you just said!" Misdreavus got frustrated and groaned, holding her head.

"You are not helping us!" Larvitar groaned.

"Can you stand on your head?" the Cheshire Cat asked as he quite literally stood on his head, using it as a circus ball.

Felicity's eyes widened, she reached into her dress pocket, took out a tube and splatted eye drops against her eyes and rubbed them vigorously before looking again.

"We don't have time for this." Akito said.

"Well... This may not be much help, but if I was looking for a white rabbit, I'd ask the Mad Hatter." the Cheshire Cat suggested.

"Mad Hatter?" the others asked and saw a sign for the mentioned Mad Hatter.

Alice didn't think that was a good idea since he was 'mad'.

"Mad crazy or mad angry?" Felicity asked.

"Please let it not be mad crazy." Misdreavus prayed.

"Or, there's the March Hare in that direction?" the Cheshire Cat offered.

"Of course... He's mad too..." the Cheshire Cat then quickly added.

"This whole _place_ just drives me bonkers!" Vulpix whined.

"We don't want to go among mad people!" Alice added.

"Oh, you can't help that," the Cheshire Cat giggled. "Almost everyone is mad here..." he then started to laugh, but then deeply gasped. "You may have noticed that I'm not all there myself." he then started to laugh crazily before disappearing once more and didn't come back this time.

"Okay, he's totally crazy." Vulpix said.

"We must try not to upset them if there are more people like that." Alice advised.

"Come along then, we gotta find help and get home somehow, no more white rabbit chases!" Dinah suggested.

"I agree." Vulpix said.

The group then wandered through the woods to look for some kind of help, hoping to be careful along the way.


	10. Chapter 10

"There's gotta be someone that can help us." Estelle said.

They passed a house that had music on.

"How very curious..." Alice looked thoughtful again.

There was a whimsical tune with teapots and tea cups that seemed to bounce to the beat.

"Let's see what's going on." Vulpix said.

They looked to the garden of the house and saw a human male with a large green hat in an orange suit with a brown hare that had a flock of yellow hair while in a red suit. They had several tea pots and tea cups. It was a little hard to see with all the steam and the hare and man started to sing a tune together that sounded quite familiar. It must have been a birthday party.

"We should see who's birthday it is." Teddy whispered.

The Mad Hatter and the March Hare sang to each other, unaware that they had company.

 _'What could they be singing about?'_ Vulpix thought to himself.

The Mad Hatter and March Hare sang about birthdays, which made the others conclude it had to be a birthday party.

Once they finished, the others clapped and cheered for their song.

"That was wonderful." Larvitar smiled.

The March Hare and Mad Hatter then saw that they had company. "No room, no room, no room, no room!" they yelled at the uninvited guests.

"But we thought there was plenty of room..." Alice informed, gesturing to the several empty chairs around the table.

"Ah, but it's very rude sitting down without being invited." the March Hare scolded.

"I'll say it's rude," the Mad Hatter spoke up with a laugh. "It's very very rude, indeed!"

"Very, very, very rude indeed..." a weary mouse inside one of the teapots added.

"Ooh, mouse." Dinah said, sounding hungry.

"We are sorry for interrupting, but we liked your singing, so-" Felicity started to explain.

That caught the March Hare's attention. "You enjoyed OUR singing?"

"Oh, what a delightful child!" the Mad Hatter chuckled. "I'm so excited, we never get compliments, you must have a cup of tea!"

"Well, I guess we could stay for a little bit." Vincent smiled.

The March Hare then poured from a teapot, making a plate and cup come down with the warm liquid that was enjoyed by many.

"That would be very nice," Alice agreed. "We're sorry we interrupted your birthday party-"

"Birthday?" the March Hare chuckled. "My dear children, this is not a birthday party."

"Of course not!" the Mad Hatter added. "This is an 'unbirthday party'."

"An unbirthday party?" Estelle said, confused.

"It's very simple," the March Hare tried to explain. "Now, thirty days have Sept-No..." he then scratched his head with his ear trying to put it into words for those who didn't know. "When… an unbirthday, if you have a birthday then you," he then laughed a little, shaking his head. "They don't know what an unbirthday is!"

"How silly!" the Mad Hatter laughed himself.

"Is this an American custom?" Felicity's mind was a blank.

"I don't think so." Akito said.

The Mad Hatter cleared his throat. "Don't fret, children, I shall elucidate," he then was now ready to explain. "Now statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday."

"Imagine, just one birthday every year!" the March Hare exclaimed like it was a heinous crime.

"Ahhh, but there are 364 unbirthdays!" the Mad Hatter then informed, showing that every day that wasn't one's birthday would be celebrated.

"Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer!" the March Hare then cheered to prove his point.

"So then that means that today is our unbirthday too." Vincent said.

"It is!?" the March Hare sounded delighted.

Akito and Estelle knew it wasn't their birthday, it wasn't Vincent or Alice's either...

"Is it your birthday?" Alice asked.

"I don't think so..." Felicity shrugged, she didn't seem to know her own birthday. "Let's celebrate though!"

"Oh, what a small world." the Mad Hatter smiled to their new friends.

"Sure is." Larvitar smiled.

"Well, in that case!" the March Hare smiled.

The mouse then peacefully landed in his teapot.

"That was amazing, right, Dinah?" Larvitar asked before seeing Dinah wasn't next to him. "Where'd Dinah go?"

The other Pokemon then tried to look for the cat. The kids praised the March Hare and Mad Hatter for their little song number.

"Now, uh, you all were saying you would like to seek?" the Mad Hatter asked the kids. "You were seeking some information of some kind?"

"Oh, yes, you see, we're looking for a-" Alice tried to explain.

"Clean cup! Clean cup! Move down! Move down! Move down!" Mad Hatter called out.

"But we haven't used our cups!" Estelle rebutted.

The March Hare and Mad Hatter ignored that and they still had to move down the table.

"This place has a lot of strange rules." Vulpix commented.

"You got that right." Teddy said.

"Now then, would you all like a little more tea?" the Mad Hatter offered.

"Well, we haven't had any tea, so we can't take anymore..." Vincent said as he tried to pour a cup, but he had a teapot that had no spout somehow.

"And besides, we're looking for a way back home." Akito said.

"Oh, is that what's troubling you?" the Mad Hatter asked. "Uh, won't you tell us all about it?"

"Start at the beginning." the March Hare instructed.

"Yes, yes, and when you come to the end, stop!" the Mad Hatter laughed a little.

"Well, okay then." Vincent said.

"Well, it all started when we were sitting on the riverbank with Dinah, Teddyursa, Larvitar, Vulpix, and Midreavus..." Alice started.

"Very interesting," The March Hare said before finding the feline's name attractive. "Who's Dinah?"

"Why, Dinah is my cat, you see..." Alice started to explain.

"Cat?" the mouse poked his head out, then saw Dinah looked hungry and started to chase him out of his teapot. " **CAT!** "

"Oh, there's Dinah." Larvitar smiled.

"Come here, I just wanna talk to you!" Dinah called as she chased after the dormouse.

The March Hare and Mad Hatter tried to chase after their mouse friend who was now shell shocked and terrified.

"Dinah, stop chasing after the dormouse this instant!" Alice told the cat.

Dinah had fun, but she stopped when she was told. The March Hare and the Mad Hatter caught their mouse friend and spread jam on his nose to calm him down.

"Whew, thank goodness, he calmed down now." Akito sighed.

"Sorry..." Dinah scooted backward.

Alice then took Dinah in her arms securely, giving her a firm look to warn her, but did not scold or harm her pet.

"Oh, my goodness, those are the things that worry me!" the Mad Hatter sighed.

"See all the trouble you started?" the March Hare scolded.

"But, we didn't think that-" Akito said.

"Ah, but that's the point!" the Mad Hatter defended. "If you don't think, you shouldn't talk!"

Alice frowned, she was about to drink the tea she was given, until...

"Clean cup, clean cup, move down, move down, move down!" the Mad Hatter called then.

"But we haven't even had a cup of tea!" Estelle told him.

"Move down, move down, move down, move down!" the Mad Hatter told her.

The kids sighed, but they moved down then as instructed and expected of them.

"And now, you children were saying?" the Mad Hatter prompted to get the story back on track.

"Oh, right, you were telling them about Dinah before the trouble happened." Larvitar said.

"Oh, yes..." Alice remembered then. "We were sitting on the riverbank with their Pokemon, and my, well... You know who..."

"I do?" the Mad Hatter asked with a chuckle.

"I mean my... C-A-T." Alice spelled it out so she wouldn't frighten the dormouse again.

"Tea?!" The Mad Hatter asked out of happiness.

"Just half a cup if you don't mind." the March Hare smirked, taking out a cup and cutting it in half with a knife.

The Mad Hatter poured him a cup, filling it, despite the cup being split in half now.

"We're very fond of tea, but-" Felicity spoke up.

"If you don't care for tea, you could at least make polite conversation!" the March Hare scolded slightly.

"Oh, for the love of peat!" Akito groaned.

"We've been trying to ask you-" Alice spoke again.

"I have an excellent idea, let's change the subject." the March Hare proposed before bonking the Mad Hatter on the head with a hammer like a judge's gavel.

The Mad Hatter then shook his dizzy spell. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Riddles? Um, why _is_ a raven like a writing desk?" Estelle repeated of what he asked.

"I beg your pardon?" the Mad Hatter asked her.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Estelle repeated yet again.

"What is WHAT!?" the Mad Hatter gawked at her.

"She's stark raving mad!" the March Hare hid behind the Mad Hatter, pointing to Estelle while shivering.

"What are you talking about?! I was just repeating of what you asked." Estelle said to the Mad Hatter.

The Mad Hatter and March Hare backed up, finding Estelle to be rather threatening now.

"H-How about a nice cup of tea?" the March Hare offered, shaking nervously.

"A nice cup of tea indeed!" Estelle scoffed.

"We're sorry, but we don't have time." Akito added to defend his sister.

"The time! The time!" the March Hare called. "Who's got the time!?"

"No, no, no, no!" the familiar voice of the white rabbit returned as he stumbled into the mad tea party. "No time, no time, no time, hello, goodbye, I'm late, I'm late!"

"Okay, is this guy now just appearing wherever we go?" Vincent asked.

"Looks like it..." Vulpix agreed that it was strange.

"Oh, I'm so late!" the white rabbit sighed in despair. "I'm so very, very late!"

"Well, no wonder you're late," the Mad Hatter pulled on the clock around the white rabbit's neck. "Why, this clock is exactly two days slow!"

"Two days slow?" Estelle asked.

"Of course you're late," the Mad Hatter said to the white rabbit before dipping the watch into a teapot and slammed it on the table, removing the face. "Let's have a look!" he then used table salt as a microscope and pulled out the gears with a fork. "This watch is full of wheels!"

The white rabbit looked rather horrified. "Oh, my good watch, my springs!"

"Um, sir, maybe you shouldn't be messing around with that watch." Vincent said.

"Oh, nonsense, I'm a professional!" the Mad Hatter insisted. "Now, what do I need now?"

"But- but- but- but, but- but- but…" the white rabbit stuttered, anxious about his prized watch.

"Butter!" the Mad Hatter realized then. "Of course, we need some butter! Butter!"

"BUTTER!" the March Hare yelled in the white rabbit's shorter ear.

"Oh, butter." The white rabbit said, giving him a bar of butter.

"Thank you, butter, yes, that's fine!" the Mad Hatter chuckled, spreading the butter.

"Oh, no!" the white rabbit panicked. "You'll get crumbs in it!"

"Oh, this is the very best butter, what are you talking about?" the Mad Hatter scoffed.

"Okay, this guy is just crazy." Vincent said.

"I guess that's why they call him 'Mad Hatter'." Felicity replied.

"Tea?" the March Hare offered.

"Tea!" the Mad Hatter smiled as he then poured tea into the watch. "Oh, I never thought of tea, of course!"

"No, no, not tea!" the white rabbit protested.

"Okay, that's it... STOP!" Akito yelled.

"Sugar?" the March Hare then offered.

"Two spoons, thank you, yes, sugar!" the Mad Hatter, of course, agreed. He then took two forks of the sugar and included them in the watch mess.

"Oh, please, be careful!" the white rabbit grew overwhelmed.

"Knock it off!" Misdreavus glared at the Mad Hatter.

"Jam?" the March Hare now offered.

" **STOP!** " Estelle screamed and where everything seemed to stop in place.

Teddy clung onto Estelle as always. And where to their surprise, the Mad Hatter and the March Hare were the only ones that were frozen stiff as if they were frozen in time.

"Uhh... What just happened?" Estelle wondered as she held Teddy in her arms a little and he held onto her shoulders.

Teddy waved his paw up and down in front of the March Hare and the Mad Hatter, but they did not respond. This seemed like Estelle's opportunity to fix the watch with magic and hopefully the white rabbit would tell them where he was headed.

"What are you doing, dear?" The white rabbit asked.

"Fixing your watch for you," Estelle offered a smile. "It seems really important and special to you."

"Oh, indeed it is..." the white rabbit sighed a little, wiping a small tear from his eye.

"Well then, maybe after fixing your watch, you can tell us where you're headed while we walk with you or in this case, run." Estelle said, using her magic to clean and fix the watch.

"Oh, I don't know if I have time to explain..." the white rabbit sounded rushed again then.

"You can explain while we run, so then, you're not late," Estelle said as she was now finished fixing the watch with her magic. "Okay, it's fixed."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, a thousand times-" the white rabbit smiled, then looked to his watch. "Oh, I'm late!" he then ran off.

"HEY, WAIT!" Estelle tried to stop him.

But unfortunately, he didn't stop.

"You're welcome!" Estelle called out. She then sighed that she didn't get to find out.

"Of all the silly nonsense, this is the stupidest tea party I've ever been to in all my life." Alice muttered.

"Shall we go after him?" Dinah asked.

"Oh, I don't care anymore, Dinah..." Alice sighed. "I think we should just go home."

"Yes, straight home." Estelle nodded.

The moment they left the Mad Hare and the March Hare were unfrozen. Once the March Hare and Mad Hatter unfroze, they then shrugged and continued to have their unbirthday celebration and mad tea party.


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, so which way should we go?" Larvitar asked.

"'Tugly Wood'..." Alice read a sign.

The others looked around and there was a pair of eyes staring right at them.

"We've never seen that sign before." Akito said.

"I don't remember it." Estelle agreed.

Vulpix sniffed the ground to find a trail. The eyes came down on Alice's face, revealing to be a pair of glasses with legs as she passed a bird that had a reflecting mirror for eyes.

"Um, Alice, you have something on your, um, eyes." Akito said.

Alice removed the glasses and shook her head, she really had enough nonsense for one day.

"I'm having trouble finding a way out..." Vulpix said as he kept searching.

"This isn't good, I think we might be lost." Vincent said.

"I don't like being lost..." Felicity sounded depressed now.

There was a strange purple bird with a golden honk that had babies which honked angrily at them since one of them accidentally stepped on her and her babies.

"We are so sorry, ma'am." Larvitar said.

Two frogs that were a drum and cymbal were then crashing against each other as they hopped away.

"Goodness..." Alice was surprised.

"Maman should write a book about this... If we do get home that is..." Felicity was amazed and scared at the same time.

"Yeah, I think this is a story Aunt Cherry would write about." Estelle said.

The umbrella vultures then glared to all of them like they were nuisances.

"This is getting intense..." Vincent didn't like how these creatures were looking at them.

"Um, we'll just go." Vulpix said.

"Oh, dear, it's getting dreadfully dark..." Alice sounded hopeless. "And nothing looks familiar... I shall be certainly glad to get out of..." she then accidentally bumped into a cat that had a bird cage for a stomach.

The cage door opened and two birds tweeted as they flew out to freedom. The cat then jumped and chased after them until he caught them in his mouth and trapped them again.

"Weird." Vincent said.

"Yuck!" Dinah shuddered.

An owl flew by, making music since it had an accordion neck.

"It would be nice if something made sense for a change!" Felicity cried in anguish. "What kind of world is this anyway!?"

"A strange world." Akito said.

A couple of birds were together. One had a pencil beak and the other a hammer as they made a sign together.

"'Don't step on the momerathes'..." Akito and Estelle read.

"What the heck is a momerath!?" Larvitar asked.

"What momerathes?" Vincent asked.

There were multi-colored creatures with fuzz on their heads and were scampering around together. They formed into an arrow however and were pointing to a path surprisingly enough.

"Oh, a path!" Alice grew delighted.

"Thank you, momerathes." Larvitar smiled.

"Come on, I bet we can make it in time for tea!" Dinah purred in delight as she ran off first.

* * *

The kids and their friends then ran off down the path to make it down the path to find a way home. This was the best thing to have happen to them.

"Nothing could possibly ruin this moment." Akito smiled.

"I bet Grandma could make us a great lunch to welcome us back!" Vulpix giggled in excitement.

"Yeah!" Larvitar added in.

The group kept running, but stopped in shock and sadness. There was a dog with a broom face that was sweeping up the path and they were lost and stuck once more.

"Oh, come on!" Teddy groaned.

"Oh, dear..." Alice grew emotional. "Now we shall never get out..."

"This is terrible." Estelle said sadly.

"What do we do now?" Vincent frowned.

"Well, wh-when one's lost, I-I suppose it's good advice to stay where you are until someone finds you..." Alice said, then sadly looked around the forest. "But... Who'd think to look for us here? Good advice..." she then sniffled. "If I had listened earlier, we wouldn't be here!"

Estelle sat next to Alice and started to comfort her.

"But that's just the trouble with me, I give myself very good advice..." Alice sniffled.

Dinah frowned, she quietly purred and nuzzled against Alice's leg to also comfort her. Alice then held Dinah in her arms as she lamented on this devastating situation. Her song seemed to catch all of the animals in the woods attention. The kids and Pokemon stayed with Alice, sharing and feeling her pain. Each of the animals become sad, feeling sorry for them. Alice then began to cry and the animals started to cry with her before they randomly disappeared.

It truly looked like they would be stuck in this world for the rest of their lives. The chorus repeated as Alice cried her eyes out. There was a half moon now above them. And where it now seemed to move around while a familiar voice was singing a familiar song. The others looked around and the half moon revealed to be a grin.

"Oh, Cheshire Cat, it's you!" Dinah sounded relieved.

"Whom did you expect?" the Cheshire Cat smirked. "The white rabbit perhaps?"

"No, we're done with him." Akito said.

"We just want to go home, but we can't find our way." Alice added.

"Naturally," the Cheshire Cat seemed to anticipate that. "That's because you have no way. All ways here you see, are the queen's ways."

"But, I've never met any queens." Alice defended.

"And neither have we." Estelle said.

Felicity raised her hand. "I grew up with one... Though, she is only a queen by marriage..."

"You all haven't met this queen?" the Cheshire Cat chuckled. "Oh, but you must, she'll be mad about you! Simply mad!" he then laughed as he started to disappear.

"Please, please!" Akito called to stop him. "Maybe you know how we can find her?"

"Well," the Chesire Cat said, not disappearing completely then. "Some go this way..." he pointed left. "Some go that way." He pointed the right. "But as for me, myself, personally...I prefer the shortcut." the mystical cat then pulled a branch down opening a hidden door on a tree that was a shortcut to the queen's castle.

"Wow, that's cool." Larvitar smiled.

The kids, cat, and Pokemon then went through the secret door.

"Thank you!" Estelle smiled and hugged the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh, it was my pleasure, dear." Cheshire Cat smiled.

Estelle then put him back so she could go with the others to meet this so-called queen. After they left, the Cheshire Cat smiled as always and faded away.

"I sure hope this queen is nice." Teddy said.

"Like Belle..." Felicity smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

The group ended up in a garden maze and there was singing heard behind a hedge with some red substance flying and landing on the grass.

"I hope that's paint..." Akito winced at first.

Vincent was the first to feel the red substance to see if it was paint and where to his relief it was. "Whew, it's just red paint." he told them.

"Phew..." the others were also relieved.

Misdreavus floated above the hedge while Alice hopped up and down to see what was going on on the other side. Akito flew up to see what was going on as well. Akito, Misdreavus, and Alice saw living playing cards painting white roses red.

"I wonder why they're painting those roses red." Akito said, floating down to the others.

"Painting roses red?" Estelle looked at her brother.

"That's what's happening." Misdreavus informed to indicate that was true.

"Let's find out why." Vincent said.

"Hopefully they have a good reason..." Alice rubbed her head.

There were three cards with the suit of clubs as they painted the roses, rather messily.

"Excuse us, sir, but why must you paint them red?" Estelle sang to the three of clubs.

"Huh?" the three of clubs asked, before realizing what she said. "Ohhhh! Well, the fact is, Miss, we've planted the white roses by mistake, and..."

"Oh, dear." Teddy said, holding his neck.

"Oh, dear, then let me help you." Alice offered as she picked up an extra brush from the bucket to help out the cards.

"Us too." The rest of the kids, Dinah, and the Pokemon said, each grabbing a paint brush.

Vincent painted, he really enjoyed it and got the most out of it than the others did.

"Almost got all of the roses painted red." Vincent said.

There was a fanfare then heard, which alerted everyone and the cards called out.

" **THE QUEEN!** "

"The Queen..." Alice smiled in excitement.

"We better bow then." Estelle said.

The cards removed the paint and fell flat to the ground.

"Bow?" Misdreavus asked.

"Just do what we do." Felicity told her Pokemon, following suit.

"Okay." Misdreavus said, following what they did.

There was an army coming which consisted of several colors of playing cards.

 _'Those must be her soldiers._ ' Akito thought to himself.

The soldiers formed a deck and they marched, when they finished, they became a heart shape after direct commands before becoming two lines across from each other. A trumpet was heard and the white rabbit had returned and wasn't being paranoid about being late for once and he passed the small group.

"Alice, look!" Dinah told her mistress.

"The white rabbit!" Alice gasped.

"Ohh, so this is what he was late for." Akito said.

The white rabbit panted from his running, but had to announce the queen right now. "H-H-Her imperial highness, h-her grace, her excellency, her royal majesty, the Queen of Hearts!"

The large woman was shown, giving a sweet smile as she waved a red heart fan to the crowd.

"And the King…" the white rabbit then added to the very tiny man who was the queen's husband.

"That's the King of Hearts?" Vulpix asked after seeing how short the King of Hearts looked.

The king removed his crown with a small smile. The queen looked pleasant at first, but she looked royally angry, no pun intended, she stormed through the card lines, passing the kids, cat, and Pokemon, and came to a bush that had a white rose that had dripping red paint which did not make her happy.

 _'Uh-Oh, we must have missed one.'_ Misdreavus thought to herself.

The queen let the paint drop onto her fingertips, she had an evil smile to her lowly followers. "Who's been painting my roses red?" she then grabbed onto the bush, pulling it out and waving it slightly in anger. " **WHO'S BEEN PAINTING MY ROSES RED!?** " she snarled before approaching the small group.

 _'Oh, my.'_ Larvitar thought to himself.

The cards quickly defended and seemed to blame each other.

"That's enough!" the Queen snapped. "Off with their heads!"

The three cards were then carried off by the guards to receive their horrible punishment.

"SILENCE!" the Queen demanded, making the cards fall from the force of her voice then.

"Your Majesty, please don't punish them." Estelle begged, hiding the rest of the paint brushes.

"And who do we have here?" the Queen of Hearts then turned to notice Estelle along with the others with them.

"Uh… W-W-Well, now, eh… let me see, my dear," the King came over. "They certainly aren't hearts… Do you suppose they're clubs?"

"Why, it's little boys and girls with little critters." the Queen smiled gently then.

Teddy smiled shyly and hid behind Estelle's leg.

"W-We were hoping..." Felicity spoke up.

"Look up, speak nicely, and don't twiddle your fingers!" the Queen of Hearts suddenly told all of them. "Turn out your toes. Curtsy and bow. Open your mouth a little wider and always say, 'Yes, your majesty'!"

"Yes, your majesty!" The kids, Dinah, and the Pokemon copied.

The Queen then hummed approvingly and walked with them then. "Now, um, where do you come from and where are you going?"

"Well, like Felicity said, we're trying to find to find our way home, and-" Alice started to explain.

"Your way!?" the Queen snarled. " **ALL WAYS ARE MY WAY!** "

"Oh, my..." Teddy said, hiding behind Estelle.

"We know, we were just thinking-" Vincent spoke up.

"Curtsy and bow while you're thinking," the Queen told them, and they did as she said. "It saves time."

"Yes, Your Majesty." the others replied to her.

"Now, sil vous plait, we were going to ask-" Felicity spoke again.

"I'll ask the questions!" the Queen scolded, before she grew gentle again. "Do any of you play croquet?"

"Why, yes, your majesty." Alice replied.

"Yes, your majesty." Dinah added in.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but the rest of us don't know how to play croquet." Larvitar said.

"Then let the game begin!" the Queen of Hearts announced.

"What is a 'croquet'?" Felicity was not familiar with that word.

"It's a game where you have to hit a ball through hoops AKA rings." Estelle said.

"Oh..." Felicity understood now. "Merci."

"No problem." Estelle smiled to her cousin.

"I play at the time at home, this should be simple enough." Alice grew confident.

"Well, I have read about the rules and how to play so maybe this will be easy." Akito smiled.

* * *

"In your places, in your places, by order of the king!" the King of Hearts announced to the others.

"Shuffle deck, guards, cut, guards, halt!" the Queen ordered.

Flamingos of different color flew into a bag and there were hedgehogs that curled up into ball shapes.

"For once, I don't think I'm surprised." Vincent said.

"Maybe this won't be so easy..." Alice murmured.

The white rabbit handed the bag of flamingos over to the Queen first.

"Yeah, but in this world, I don't think anything is impossible." Akito assured her.

The white rabbit placed a hedgehog on the ground in front of the Queen to hit as a ball. Alice was given a flamingo bag, she took out the birds, but they tried to fly out of her hands and it caused a ruckus.

The Queen had a hard time concentrating. "SILENCE!" she demanded.

One flamingo flew out of Alice's hand and the other stayed and looked rather loopy.

"Maybe some magic will help us." Estelle whispered.

"I have a feeling this will be more of a challenge than traditional croquet at home..." Dinah sighed.

The Queen then went to swing the hedgehog, she missed it when she swung the flamingo. Cards came together and made hoops for the hedgehog to roll through. The King then urged the hedgehog to roll anyway and allow the Queen to win points.

"Did the King of Hearts just cheat for the Queen?" Teddy asked.

"That's what it looks like!" Estelle folded her arms firmly.

Everyone cheered for the Queen who sucked up the glory.

"This woman is just full of ego." Vincent whispered.

This made Vulpix quietly snicker. The Queen then came to hit the hedgehog again, once again she missed, but the King rushed the rodent to make it look like she hit it. One card rushed to make it to the hedgehog, but he was too late, so he slid on the ground and cost the Queen a perfect score.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" the Queen demanded.

"Off with his head, off with his head!" the King said as the unfortunate card was carried away. "By order of the king! You heard what she said!"

"Oh, my..." Estelle said.

"Okay, I think it's time for our own cheating," Akito whispered before shape-shifting into a hedgehog and goes over to where Alice's hedgehog was. "You can go and hide while I do this part.

"You sure?" The hedgehog whispered back.

Akito nodded and where the hedgehog then snuck away without anyone noticing. Felicity snatched the flamingo away and tied him up and then shape-shifted into a flamingo and then went next to Alice without anyone noticing. The other hedgehog decided to catch up on his nap. Alice took a deep breath, she wanted to protest the cheating, but she didn't care, though she was unaware of what happened to her own flamingo and the hedgehog.

"You got this, I know you do." Dinah smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah, you can do it." Larvitar smiled.

Alice took a deep breath, she grabbed the new flamingo in her hands, not seeming to notice anything different, and was now ready to swing against the new hedgehog. The Queen of Hearts used her flamingo as a seat to see of how well Alice would do while having a smug look on her face. The other flamingo popped his head out and giggled, trying to get onto the field.

"Oh, no you don't!" Vincent tackled the goofy flamingo.

Larvitar and Teddy tied up the flamingo even more and where they made sure that he didn't get free or onto the field.

Vincent smirked to the two Pokemon. "Great job, guys."

"You're welcome, Uncle Vincent." the Pokemon replied.

Alice was able to hit Akito with Felicity. Akito rolled onto the field, but the cards scooched themselves upward to avoid the hedgehog to roll through them and let Alice win points of her own. Even more cheating. Estelle began to use her magic and where Akito was able to go through hoops from the cards that tried to avoid him, but thanks to Estelle's magic, without anyone noticing the magic, Alice was able to get tons of points.

"Off with their heads!" the Queen threatened.

"Your turn, your majesty." Estelle said.

"Right..." the Queen told her.

"At least that didn't end embarrassingly..." Alice muttered.

The Queen walked off and she seemed to suddenly have a striped tail behind her large skirt.

Familiar singing came as the Cheshire Cat then appeared. "I say, how are you all getting on?" he asked the kids, cat, and Pokemon.

"We're doing just fine." Teddy smiled.

"So great to hear that." Cheshire Cat said while his ears got bigger, showing he was making a pun.

"Not at all!" Alice disagreed however.

"Beg your pardon?" the Cheshire Cat then asked the girl.

"I said 'not at all'!" Alice repeated firmly.

The Queen of Hearts turned to her and her flamingo looked angry as well, the cat disappeared. "Whom are you speaking to!?"

"Oh, we're so sorry, your majesty, we were just talking to the Cheshire Cat." Estelle said.

"Cat?" the Queen looked around, unable to find the sneaky and clever Cheshire Cat. "Where?"

"There!" the kids pointed, but the cat kept himself hidden from the queen's eyes.

"He's not making this any easier for us." Teddy whispered.

The Queen bent down and the Cheshire Cat briefly appeared on the queen's behind again.

"There he is again!" Alice pointed.

"I'm warning you, children..." the Queen smiled evilly at first, then grew into the monster she was again. "If I lose my temper, YOU LOSE YOUR HEADS! **UNDERSTAND!?** " she then went to take her turn at the game.

"You know, we could make her angry," the Cheshire Cat offered with a mischievous smirk. "Shall we give it a try?"

"No, please, I beg of you." Larvitar said.

The Cheshire Cat clung to the flamingo's neck as the Queen lowered it slightly. The cat then placed the flamingo's beak underneath the Queen's skirt. The others protested him to stop, but he wasn't going to. The Queen swung her flamingo and ended up falling flat on the ground with her bloomers showing.

"Oh, no!" Alice cried out.

"Oh, crud!" Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity cried out.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers!" the white rabbit gasped.

"Oh, dear!" the King cried, though still sounded gentle, very much compared to his wife. "Save the Queen!"

The cards gathered around the Queen with the King, shivering and trying to settle her down.

"Someone's heads will roll for this!" the Queen yelled before she slammed all of them down on the ground. "YOURS!" she pointed to the visiting group. " **OFF WITH THEIR-** "

"Wait, my queen, maybe we could hold a trial." The king said.

"Trial?" the Queen demanded.

"Well... Just a little trial... Hmm?" the King suggested with a pleasant smile.

The kids, cat, and Pokemon were a little relieved that the King was very fair and gentle compared to the Queen.

"Hmm... Very well then..." the Queen agreed, patting her King on his head. "Let the trial begin!"

"Thank goodness." Estelle sighed out of relief.


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone was brought into a courthouse. It seemed like almost everybody from the Caucus race was there and two guards stood still so there would be no interfering.

The white rabbit ran into the room and blew his trumpet, taking names. "Your Majesty… Members of the jury… Loyal subjects…"

"Ahem!" a voice coughed.

The white rabbit sighed the last name. "And the King..."

The King smiled, tipping his crown and looking all around the room.

"He seems much nicer than the queen." Estelle whispered.

"The prisoners at the bar are charged with enticing her majesty, the Queen of Hearts, into a game of croquet, and thereby willfully..." the white rabbit started to read.

"But!" Dinah tried to protest, but she was shut out.

"And with malice aforethought, teasing, tormenting and otherwise-" the white rabbit continued, despite the interruption.

"Don't mind all that!" the Queen grew impatient, then smiled rather eagerly. "Get to the part where I lose my temper!"

The white rabbit skipped ahead and got to the final words. "Thereby causing the queen to lose her temper."

"Someone should overthrow that mean queen." Vulpix whispered.

"Now... Are you all ready for your sentence?" the Queen smiled evilly to them.

"Aren't verdicts first...?" Felicity scratched her head.

"Sentence first!" the Queen slammed her fist down, then smiled again. "Verdict is afterwards!"

"But that just isn't the way!" Felicity argued.

" ** _ALL_ WAYS ARE-** " the Queen started to yell again.

"Your way..." Felicity sighed. "Erm... Your Majesty..."

"Bro, I think you should teach her a lesson." Estelle whispered.

"I will!" Akito promised firmly.

" **OFF WITH THEIR-** " the Queen started to threaten again.

"Consider, my dear," the King tried to cool his wife down. "We called no witnesses... Couldn't we hear, uh, maybe one or two? Huh? Maybe?"

"Oh, very well," the Queen gave in. "But get on with it!"

"After the witnesses talk, I'll go up to her and overthrow her." Akito said.

"Deal." the others agreed to that.

"Better watch out." Larvitar glared in the Queen's direction.

The King called for the first witness and they were carried in by the guards.

"The March Hare!" the white rabbit called.

The March Hare was carried by his ears and he sat simply while sipping his tea.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding, him?" Vulpix asked.

"He wasn't even there!" Misdreavus added.

"Oh, um, what do you know about this u-unfortunate affair?" the King questioned him.

"Nothing." the March Hare smirked slightly.

"Nothing whatever?" the Queen demanded.

The March Hare got in her face. "Nothing whatever!"

"That's very important!" the Queen remarked, then smiled to the jury. "Jury, write that down!"

"How is that important?" Teddy asked.

"I'm done questioning the logic in this place..." Estelle rubbed her temples.

"Unimportant, your majesty means, of course..." Alice said to herself quietly.

"SILENCE!" the Queen heard that. "Next witness!"

"The Dormouse!" the white rabbit called.

Two cards carried out a teapot very delicately and gently, placing it in front of the Queen.

"The only thing that mouse does is sleep and sing." Akito said.

The Queen took the top off and was about to do her usual yelling. " **WELL-** "

The cards shushed her since the dormouse was very sensitive.

"What do you have to say about this?" the Queen then whispered.

The dormouse popped his head out and sang his Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat song again, finishing the rest in the pot to sleep.

"That's the most important evidence we've heard yet," the Queen said quietly and gently before yelling once more. "WRITE THAT DOWN!"

"Okay, that's it, if one more person who is crazy in this place comes up, I'm going to go up there myself and attack her!" Vulpix growled.

"The Mad Hatter!" the white rabbit then called.

"Êtes-vous flipper moquez de moi?!" Felicity flipped out, she was so frustrated that she started to swear in French, but she could get away with it since no one knew what she was saying.

"I suggest that we plug our ears for this one." Larvitar said.

"Off with your hat!" the Queen demanded.

"Oh, my." the Mad Hatter laughed, doing as told.

"And oh... Where were you when this horrible crime was committed?" the King questioned.

"I was home drinking tea," the Mad Hatter replied. "Today, you know, is my unbirthday."

"Why, my queen, it's your unbirthday too." The king smiled to his wife.

"It is?" the Queen asked, looking surprised.

"It is?" the March Hare and Mad Hatter asked.

"It is?" the cards asked.

"It does!" Alice groaned with a face-palm.

"I think it's time for the ear plugs." Larvitar added.

Everyone else sang while the Pokemon put in their ear plugs, finding this song to be very, very annoying.

"Santa Vaca..." Misdreavus mumbled to herself.

The Mad Hatter gave the Queen a birthday cake to blow the candles out and when they blew away to give her a gift, she was given a special crown with a string of white pearls to go with it. The others looked as the crown faded and revealed to be a very familiar face.

"Oh, your Majesty!" Alice spoke up.

"Oh, yes, my dear?" the Queen asked with an overjoyed smile.

"It's him, he's on your head!" Estelle told her.

"Who's on my head?" The queen asked.

"The Cheshire Cat." Dinah told her.

"A cat!" the Queen looked up, but the Cheshire Cat vanished before she could get him.

"Cat?" the dormouse had another panic attack. "CAT!"

The Mad Hatter and March Hare ran to catch their friend again, nearly causing a mess.

"We're not going to help catch that mouse." Estelle said.

"Can I eat him then?" Dinah grinned rather evilly.

"Go ahead." Alice said, not caring what happens to the mouse now.

Dinah giggled and ran with the Mad Hatter and March Hare to chase the shell-shocked dormouse.

"Give me the jam!" the Mad Hatter called.

"The jam, the jam, by order of the King!" the King shouted.

"Here we go." Larvitar sighed.

"Let me have it!" the Queen demanded before jelly splatted onto her face.

The King tried to hit the dormouse on the head with the mallet, but accidentally hit his wife on the head.

The jelly and mallet were tossed around until suddenly Alice had them.

"Somebody's head is gonna roll for this!" the Queen broke out of the curtain that fell on her and saw Alice who dropped the things and put her hands in her pockets. "AHA!"

"Okay, now." Estelle said.

Alice then remembered and noticed something she nearly forgot all about. "The mushrooms!" she then took hers and ate them instantly.

The others followed suit.

"Off with their-" the Queen started to demand, but then grew overwhelmed as the kids grew large in size, all of their heads hitting the ceiling then.

"You were saying?" Akito asked the queen with a smirk.

The guards then tried to attack the enlarged kids, but had little to no avail.

"Oh, poo, I'm not afraid of you," Alice frowned, picking up some of them. "Why, you're nothing but a pack of cards!"

The cards and gasped and fell out of her hold.

"'Rule 42: All persons more than a mile high must leave the court immediately'!" the King firmly read aloud, glaring at the kids.

"We will not!" Estelle told him.

"Sorry, Rule 42, you know." the Queen smiled nervously.

"And as for you, your Majesty!" Akito glared, finally going to give this Queen a piece of his mind.

The Queen then grabbed her King and used him as a shield.

"Quit hiding behind him and face the consequences!" Estelle told her.

"Some Queen you are!" Felicity glared. "Why you're not a queen!"

"Yeah, you're just a tyrant!" Vincent added.

Unfortunately, as they all told her off, they suddenly grw back to their normal sizes.

The Queen chuckled and smiled nightmarishly evil like she was going to kill them right then and there. "Now... What were you all saying, my dears?"

The Cheshire Cat was on the Queen's head then. "Well, they simply said that you're a fat, pompous, bad-tempered old tyrant!" he told her before laughing and disappearing again.

" **OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!** " the Queen demanded.

"You heard what her majesty said!" the King actually agreed. "Off with their heads!"

"Okay, Akito, now is a good time to teach her a lesson." Estelle said.

Akito nodded and stormed over.

"And just what do _you_ want?" the Queen growled at him.

"I'm here to teach you a lesson." Akito said, rolling up his sleeves.

"Get him!" the Queen demanded to her cards.

The cards stood in front of the King and Queen and rose their weapons to attack him with despite being a child. Akito simply took a deep breath and blew all of the cards away with his super breath. The cards yelled back and scattered, either hitting the wall or falling flat on the floor. Alice picked up Dinah and ran with her however.

"Alice, wait, stop!" Vincent called out.

"Okay, Queeny, how do me and my friends get out of Wonderland?!" Akito asked after lifting the Queen of Hearts up and off the ground.

Alice and Dinah then stopped where they were.

"How the heck should I know!?" the Queen growled, yes, she was surprised that Akito could lift her up now, but she was still angry. "The only way you all are getting out of here are with beheaded bodies!"

"Or by using magic." The white rabbit said.

"No one asked you!" the Queen scowled at the traitor.

"Hey, thanks." Akito smiled at the white rabbit.

"Your sister fixed my watch, I thought I'd help out, sorry for earlier," the white rabbit smiled sincerely. "You could also always use the way you came in..."

"Well, we would, but we don't exactly know how to get back to the way we came." Akito said.

"Then allow me to take you and your siblings and friends back to the way you came or I could show you the shortcut back to the beginning." The white rabbit smiled.

"Wow... Thanks a lot..." Akito was still surprised at the white rabbit's assistance.

"Hurry now, hurry!" the white rabbit led the way.

"Come on, guys, this way!" Akito told the others and already followed the white rabbit.


	14. Chapter 14

Soon they were out of the courthouse and somehow back onto the beach.

"Cool." Akito smiled.

The dodo was on the rock and another Caucus race started with the song on.

"Okay, here's where it gets confusing." the white rabbit cautioned before they went through some rocks.

"You don't say..." Misdreavus replied sarcastically.

They passed through rocks which turned into the tea table with teapots and teacups.

"Come on, this is the only way to get back to the door you all followed me through." The white rabbit said.

"This is all madness!" Larvitar grunted as he followed.

"Just a moment!" the Mad Hatter stopped them. "You can't have a tea party without having a cup of tea, you know!"

"But we can't stop now!" Alice disagreed.

"Oh, but we insist, you must join us for a cup of tea!" the March Hare insisted, leading them into a large cup of tea.

"It's okay, this is the right way." the white rabbit told them, going to swim in the tea with them.

"Everyone keep following the white rabbit!" Akito called out.

When they got to the surface of the tea, they were in an ocean.

" **OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!** " the Queen called, still riding after them.

The caterpillar was on his hookah again, he saw them and glared to them. "Who are you?" he demanded, blowing more smoke in their faces.

The white rabbit sent him a glare as he led the kids, cat, and Pokemon to the way out, he owed them a lot since Estelle was kind to him and he decided to be their friend from now on. "We're almost there, just a few more steps!" he told them as he seemed to fly in the air just then.

"We'll take your word for it." The kids, Dinah, and the Pokemon said unison.

The white rabbit led them through a smoke tunnel as everybody in Wonderland was now chasing them. They came to the living door. Alice tried to pull on the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge.

"OH!" the doorknob groaned in pain. "Still locked, ya know!"

"Oh, but you don't understand, we must get out of here before the queen gets us." Dinah said.

"You still haven't figured it out yet, have you?" The white rabbit asked. "All of you are already out, isn't that right, Doorknob?"

"He's right." The doorknob told them.

"What?" the others asked.

"See for yourselves..." the doorknob told them before widening his mouth to show them the outside world.

They all looked and found themselves under the tree together and were taking a nap all together.

"Why, that's us!" Felicity realized. "We are asleep!"

" **DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!** " the Queen called. " **OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!** "

"How do we get out!?" Alice cried.

"Wake yourselves up!" the white rabbit urged them. "You must do it before your nightmare takes over you!"

"Thank you for all your help, Mr. Rabbit." Estelle smiled before hugging him.

"Let's all get through the keyhole by shrinking ourselves since this is a dream." Akito said.

The crowd was coming faster.

"I hate to say goodbye, but you all need to go where you belong, I always believed in you all." the white rabbit said before he then waved and seemed to disappear.

"Alice, wake up, please wake up, Alice!" Alice told herself, getting nervous as the crowd came closer and closer.

"Okay, shrinking isn't going to work, time to tell ourselves to wake up." Akito said.

All of them began to tell themselves to wake up. The crowd kept coming closer until Alice's name was repeated.

* * *

"Alice... Alice... Alice!" Alice's voice melted into an old familiar one. "Will you or your friends kindly recite your lesson?"

Alice and the rest of kids, Dinah, and the Pokemon each then woke up.

"Uh..." Alice tried to think, then remembered something she was told earlier. "'How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail. And pour the waters of the'-"

Lorina stopped her right there. "Alice, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you see, the caterpillar said..." Alice tried to explain.

"Caterpillar? Oh, for goodness sake's..." Lorina sighed to her younger sister's wild imagination. "Alice, I... Oh, well... Come along... It's time for tea..."

"I wonder if that was really a dream..." Alice asked herself.

"I don't think it was." Dinah said to Alice.

"If it wasn't a dream, then how'd we end up here?" Larvitar asked.

Lorina and Alice went to tea, the lessons were over. Alice was surprised she could still somehow understand Dinah, but followed her sister. The others then shrugged and decided to go home. The white rabbit poked his head out from behind the tree they were all under and smiled as they were all now going to live happily ever after from the wonder of an adventure they all had.

* * *

"Should we tell our parents?" Felicity spoke up.

"Yes, it'll be quite the story." Estelle smiled.

"That was just so crazy and unbelievable..." Teddy rubbed his head.

"Don't worry, we'll clear this up..." Estelle reassured him.

"Yeah and yet, it really did feel real." Akito said.

"I don't know..." Vincent rubbed his head.

The kids kept going until they met with their parents to tell them everything that happened with them today.

"Have a safe journey, friends... You earned it..." the white rabbit whispered before disappearing behind the tree.

"Did you hear something?" Estelle asked.

The others looked behind them, but only saw the tree.

"You don't think..." Vulpix spoke up.

The kids then shrugged it off. "Naaaahh..."

Estelle then felt a pocket watch in her pocket and saw that her name was engraved. "I have a feeling that won't be the last time we'll be in Wonderland." she smiled, holding the pocket watch close to her heart.

So it wasn't just a dream. The kids and Pokemon then continued home to tell their parents all about the adventure they had. And with the proof Estelle had, their parents would be able to believe them. The kids decided to have their parents all come together and let them all hear about this adventure.

* * *

Once the adults were settled, the kids told their parents everything, each telling a different part. Tweedledee and Tweedledum, the mad tea party, the white rabbit chase, the Queen of Hearts, the Cheshire Cat, Tugly Wood... Absolutely everything. And when the adults thought they were only dreaming it all up, Estelle showed them the pocket watch the white rabbit had left for her.

"Mind if I see that?" Forte held out his hands.

Estelle walked over to her uncle and gave the watch.

Forte took it and opened it up.

"Ridiculous, unbelievable, unimaginative, uncreative, irrational..." Cherry listed negative terms to disprove them.

"Cerise, don't you remember?" Forte said to her.

Cherry looked at him and looked away. "They were only dreams..."

"Wait, Aunt Cherry, Uncle Forte, did you two once visit Wonderland as well?" Vincent asked.

Cherry glanced and looked away again.

"Tell them..." Forte urged her.

"Those were dreams..." Cherry whispered with her eyes shut.

"You thought I was too once..." Forte reminded her as he gently stroked her hair behind her ear.

"So then, you two did once visit Wonderland." Vulpix smiled.

"Yes, we did..." Forte explained. "It... It was a rather unpleasant experience for Cerise... I wanted to help her, she was so stressed out that she once sent me a letter that she wanted to go to a Wonderland, so I took her with me... Luckily, we could leave without her birth father knowing, but it drove her into insanity... I couldn't defend myself since I was banished from her home, so her father sent her into a mental hospital for a couple of years."

"Yikes." Akito said.

"So does anyone know why is a raven like a writing desk?" Vincent asked.

"Pardon?" Atticus asked.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Vincent repeated.

"It's quills, you psychos, I tell you, QUILLS!" Cherry sounded like she was having an episode now. "QUILLS!"

"Good to know." Akito said, backing up from her.

"It's quills..." Cherry shivered.

Forte held her in comfort, trying to calm her down. "It's okay, Cerise, it's over... We're happily married... Most of the time and have children..."

"Well, after that adventure, you kids must be hungry." Mo said.

Felicity's stomach rumbled and she held it. "Oops... Heheh... Now that you are mentioning it..."

"Why not a picnic?" Mo suggested. "It's such a lovely day."

"A picnic in _this_ weather!?" Cherry gestured to the cheerful sunny and warm afternoon day without a cloud in the sky.

"Or we could have an indoors picnic." Mo said.

"Good enough..." Atticus agreed. "That sounds nice, a picnic."

"Yay!" the kids and Pokemon cheered.

The adults then went off to cook while the kids were in the Forte house since it was dark and wouldn't be too bright, but also not too dark for the others.

"Still can't get over the fact that this house is both not too dark and not too bright." Vincent said.

"We want to make it manageable for guests, they don't care!" Felicity smiled, then frowned a little. "They never care... Because no one comes... My parents... They frighten people... Especially Maman..."

"Oh, come on, I'm sure that's not true." Akito said.

"We almost never have visitors..." Felicity pouted.

Misdreavus nuzzled against her trainer for comfort.

"Merci, Misdreavus..." Felicity told her Pokemon.

"You're welcome, Felicity." Misdreavus smiled.

Felicity smiled, she had her cousins and friends at Belle and Adam's castle, but Misdreavus was the only one she could really talk to and look up to.

"I wonder what's for lunch." Teddy said.

"Hopefully something yummy nummy for your tummy." Estelle smiled, tickling his belly.

Teddy giggled at that. "Quit it!"

"Nope." Estelle smirked, still doing it.

* * *

After about thirty minutes, lunch was ready.

"Lunch!" Cherry called.

The kids and Pokemon eagerly then went to eat their lunch together as an extended family.

"Yay! Lunch!" Vulpix cheered.

The adults had made their kids' favorite foods and even some human food the Pokemon liked and could eat that wouldn't make them feel sick.

"Time to eat." Larvitar smiled.

"Hope you kids enjoy." Mo smiled.

"I'm sure we will, Grandma." Vulpix told his trainer's mother.

"Ooooh, I'm old again..." Mo pulled an old woman voice. "I think my knee's popping from the weather! Land sakes!"

"Mom!" Estelle giggled.

"Oh, I'm a grandmother, I might as well act like it." Mo smirked playfully.

"You're so silly, Grandma." Teddy smiled.

"Oh, I think you're silly." Mo patted him on the head.

"I can be silly at times." Teddy smiled.

"Yes, yes, you can," Estelle giggled. "Silly little bear Pokemon."

Teddy smiled bashfully at his trainer/adoptive mother. With that, they all shared their picnic lunch indoors.

* * *

Cherry went to the backyard which was the gloomiest part of the home and was like a cemetery setting. She reached into her pocket, took out one of the cigarettes, and took a smoke break, puffing out smoke as she looked off into the distance.

"You haven't changed a bit, Cherry." The white rabbit's voice said.

"Hello, Nivens..." Cherry greeted the white rabbit.

"So you remember me after all these years." Nivens smiled.

"I remember everything..." Cherry sighed a little. "Thank you for looking after my daughter, niece, and nephews..."

"I was a little rude to them earlier..." Nivens frowned, then took out his watch. "But your niece fixed my watch with magic... I thought I'd owe her a helping hand in return... This was an unbirthday present, you know."

"So I've heard..." Cherry groaned, shaking at the memories of an unbirthday celebration.

"Yes, I suppose it can get quite annoying." Nivens sighed.

"Especially that Hatter and Hare..." Cherry grunted. "Why did you have to let the children follow you?"

"I didn't mean to, I was just going for a walk and I happened to run into them!" Nivens defended.

"You shouldn't be out where 'normal' people can see you..." Cherry advised.

"Thank you for the advice, Cherry, I'll remember that." Nivens said.

"Good..." Cherry patted him on the head. She then took out a leftover uncooked carrot from lunch and gave it to him to have.

"Oh, thank you." Nivens smiled, accepting the carrot.

Cherry gave him a small wave.

Nivens happily took it, then checked his watch. "I best get home myself... Good day..." he nodded to her before hopping off, though this time, not in a rush.

"See ya..." Cherry breathed as the white rabbit went back to his home in Wonderland.

"Are you feeling better?" Forte asked.

"A little..." Cherry came to his side after putting her cigarette to the ground and burnt it out under the crushing of her right foot.

"Felicity was just about to play us her first song." Forte walked her back into the house as lunch was about over.

"Goody..." Cherry yawned.

* * *

Felicity was at her father's beloved instrument in Forte's room of the home and she was playing with the keys until the others would come and watch her play.

"So what's the song, Felicity?" Akito asked.

"Fliss has been practicing her scales and her arpeggios." Forte informed.

"I would also like to sing..." Felicity replied, shocking both her parents.

"R-Really?" Forte asked, shocked.

"Oui." Felicity nodded in confirmation.

Misdreavus smiled, the flowers must have inspired her, even if they were rather rude after that Golden Afternoon song.

"If that's what you want..." Cherry said to their daughter.

"It is, Maman." Felicity smiled.

"Okay..." Cherry gently patted her on the head. "Show us what you got."

Felicity stretched before she hit the keyboard. She then adjusted her fingertips before starting.

This was getting to Akito and was getting bored. "We're ready, Maestro!"

Felicity glanced at him and slid her fingers down the keyboard to startle him.

Akito yelped only slightly. "Aunt Cherry, she did it again!"

Felicity briefly hit the keys. "Tattling tale..." she muttered under her breath.

"Akito, please be patient with your cousin." Mo told him.

"Sorry, Mom..." Akito frowned.

"Now, Felicity, don't keep your audience waiting, now please, do your piece I taught you like I taught Thomas when he was in Kindergarten." Forte encouraged.

"Oui, Papa..." Felicity nodded, then started to play on the keyboard, despite the music always sounding gloomy, it actually sounded upbeat due to Felicity being in a good mood now.

 _'Wonderful.'_ Mo thought to herself.

Felicity continued to play with ease and sang with the music.

 _'Nice.'_ Estelle thought to herself with a smile.

Cherry attempted to join in. "Do mi so do-" she then flinched in mild annoyance.

Misdreavus was next to Felicity and played with the keyboard. The girl and the ghost Pokemon played together until Felicity nudged her away so she could keep playing. But Misdreavus just came back to continue to play the keyboard with her.

Felicity ended the song on the final note and put her hands up, ending the song. The whole family and the Pokemon all applauded after the song ended. Felicity smiled bashfully and rubbed her arm, she hopped off the organ bench and gave a curtsy for everyone.

"That was amazing, Felicity." Atticus smiled.

"Oh... It was nothing..." Felicity turned bright red with a sheepish smile. "I guess I am a better singer than I think I may be?"

"You are..." Estelle insisted.

"Sing better than I do..." Cherry mumbled.

"Come on, Cerise, be proud of our daughter." Forte smiled.

"I am..." Cherry looked over.

"Why don't you smile?" Forte then asked.

"Because I scar our daughter for life enough already." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Simon had a stoic frown, but even he clapped for his big sister.

"Aw! Merci, Simon." Felicity smiled.

Simon rolled his eyes.

Felicity then pulled him into a comforting hug. "I love you!"

Simon scoffed under his breath.

Cherry stroked the top of Felicity's head. "Good girl..."

"Merci, Maman." Felicity smiled.

"Oh, before I forget, kids, I think I found you an art teacher." Mo said.

"Oh?" Akito, Estelle, and Vincent's eyes lit up.

Vincent was the most excited, he may had been sort of forced to do it, but after painting roses red for the Queen of Hearts, he developed an interest in painting. "Who is it, Mom?"

"Believe it or not, it's Barbie." Mo smiled.

"Guh..." Cherry mumbled.

Mo glanced at her, but smiled to her children.

"Barbie's amazing, she can do anything!" Estelle beamed. "I'm so jealous of Kelly... I wish I could have a big sister like her..."

"So then, I take it that you three will want to take the art lessons?" Mo asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes, please." The Fudo siblings said.

"I knew you would..." Mo chuckled. "We already called and talked it over, she'll be right over sometime next week after you all have lunch."

The Fudo siblings smiled in excitement about their future art classes.

"Art is fun..." Felicity smiled to her cousins.

"It sure is, it's almost like magic." Vincent smiled.

Felicity tugged on her mother's pant leg. "Could I learn art with them...?"

"I guess that would be fine..." Cherry agreed. "You could get out a little more... I'm busy most of the time and your father tutors you."

"No school for her either, huh?" Atticus asked.

"I don't like crowds..." Felicity frowned.

"Yay! This means we'll see Kelly again!" Estelle cheered.

Felicity then did a cheerful victory dance with Estelle.

After eating the families decided to go their separate ways for the rest of the afternoon into the evening. Estelle set her new watch next to her magical dance shoes and she was very eager about her upcoming art classes. Who knew what adventures would lie there?

The End


End file.
